Under Cold Water (REWRITE)
by LissomTea
Summary: From what the boy could tell, something was wrong. From the way that people looked at him on the streets. From the way the cities 'heroes' glared at him and told him to stay away. Especially from his odd colored hair. And don't forget the strange hallucinations that he keeps experiences when he looks a color. And the monster. Don't forget the monster.
1. Chapter 1 - Under My Skin

The boy didn't remember anything from the moment he opened his eyes.

He just remembered how _dark _and _cold _it was.

He could barely breathe.

There were a few voices around him.

He couldn't quite make out what they were saying...yet.

The boy slowly sat up, or really he attempted to get up.

His head hit something.

Something hard.

He looked up, and could only see through a small crack in the ceiling above him.

The boy attempted to move his legs.

They barely moved.

He paused.

He attempted to stretch both of his hands out.

They didn't go very far.

Instead, he felt a strange, rough pattern.

He hit it.

_Stone_.

The boy narrowed his gaze.

Why was he in this stone...whatever it was.

The boy looked up.

The entire area seemed to be made of the same material.

"Are you sure it even worked?" A voice said.

The boy looked out through the small hole.

Another voice sighed, rather loudly. "I am not sure," a voice grumbled. "I hope not, because I'll have to have _a lot _of explaining to do."

The boy blinked.

Silence.

"No, _we'll _have a lot of explaining to do?" a voice asked, seeming slightly worried.

A voice scoffed. "Yeah," They said. "Hey Mystake just wanted to let you know, we were messing around at the resurrection temple and _might _have resurrected someone!"

He heard a crash.

"Are you kidding me!" The voice from before cried. "She'll kill us! And when I mean kill, I mean _kill us_."

The boy felt his heart skip a beat.

Resurrection?

Kill?

What the hell was happening.

He had to get out.

He had to leave.

He slammed his foot into the side.

Nothing.

He curled his hand into a fist and hit the side of the stone wall.

Still nothing.

His breathing got heavier.

It was dark.

He was alone.

He was scared.

"Let's go." A voice said. "Maybe it didn't work."

_No. no don't leave!_

The boy wanted to cry, but he couldn't.

He..just couldn't.

He seemed to have a lump in his throat.

He heard footsteps and he began to thrash about more frantically.

The footsteps got farther and farther away.

The boy had begun to kick and punch at all sorts of places in the area he was stuck in.

But nothing happened.

The boy put his hands in the tiny light that shone through a hole in the ceiling.

His knuckles were bleeding-wait.

The boy's mouth slowly opened as he watched the tips of his fingers seeming to turn transparent.

A sudden pain began to fill the boy's body, and his lungs seemed to be on fire.

He let out a wheeze as he put both of his hands on the ceiling.

He began to bang on it.

He attempted to speak.

Nothing.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

The boy's hands lowered to his sides.

Don't give up.

A voice seemed to say.

Keep going.

It said.

The boy put both of his hands on the ceiling.

He slammed his fist into it.

_Crack!_

It cracked.

His hands hurt.

He punched it again.

Another crack.

His lungs hurt.

One more.

Just one more.

The boy reared his arm back.

And finally, his fist burst through the stone and he heard the pieces of it fall to the ground outside him.

He slowly pulled himself up, and let out a gasp.

He allowed the fresh air to fill his lungs as he coughed and wheezed.

He leaned forward and fell out of the hole.

The boy fell onto his hands and knees, his arms barely even able to hold himself up.

He coughed again.

Once his breathing had become steady, he slowly sat up, his knees underneath him.

He looked around, before pulling himself up, using his stone cage to help himself stand up in the first place.

He looked at the sky.

The sun was high.

Birds chirped.

The boy took the time to look at his clothing.

He began to walk towards the edge.

A soft, cool wind threw his hair back.

The warmth of the sun finally hit his face.

He looked down.

He seemed to be very minimal amounts of clothing.

His pants were torn and ripped at the thighs.

He wore no shoes, which he did question for a few minutes.

His pants were held up by a poorly knotted belt.

It is very tight around his waist, however, he didn't dare to take it off.

He hadn't found any other clothing yet, and he didn't want to have to tie the belt again.

He grabbed the ends of his shirt and tugged on it.

The fabric was thin and stretchable.

Just like his pants, they were ripped and had holes in them as well.

However, the thing that made him the most worried was the rope that was tied around his chest.

A thick rope was tied around the shirt, with a strange symbol in the middle.

He couldn't quite look at the symbol, so he simply pulled it off.

He squinted.

A dragon.

He blinked.

He didn't like that symbol very much for some reason.

He chose to toss it into the 'cage'.

(he had decided to refer to it as a cage)

He tossed the rope in there as well.

(he did hesitate while doing so, it was a fine knot..unlike the other one.)

Now, he was just in his pants, and his shirt.

This was fine.

It was very hot after all, and he was sure nobody would look at him weirdly.

So, with that, he spun around and began to find his way towards the exit.

(_)

Scratch that, _everyone _was giving him weird looks.

Well, that's what it felt like.

He felt so exposed.

And he was sure people suspected he was homeless or something.

He couldn't just say that he was going swimming.

He wouldn't be able to lie his way out of a confrontation like that.

His clothes made him look like he had been mauled by a bear.

The thing that worried him the most, however, was that he didn't need to wear shoes.

The bottoms of his feet were _numb_.

And if he was correct, (he hoped he was) that was _not _a good sign.

He assumed it was because he had done this before.

Part of him told him that it was.

That he had walked around barefoot multiple times, so it made sense as to why he wouldn't feel much on the bottoms of his feet.

By now, the sun was setting, and he had been wandering aimlessly.

_Now what?_

He thought as the crowds began to disperse.

The air was warm and crisp.

The air seemed to be filled with the smell of the ocean as well.

He shivered at that thought.

(_)

The sun had completely set before the boy began to actually look at his surroundings.

Originally, he had kept his head low.

Now, he held his head up.

And the place he had wandered too..it was..beautiful.

The lights were bright, neon colors, and the area seemed to have an even more beautiful look during the night.

Night.

Crap.

It was night time.

He had to find a place to hide.

The boy stopped walking.

Hide?

Why hide?

He was okay, right?

Right?

Probably not.

As the boy stood there, he finally took the time to ask himself some questions.

Who was he?

What was he doing here?

Why was he trapped in that stone cage?

And who were those people who were talking about him earlier?

So many thoughts were circling through his head-

"Hey.." the person hiccuped. "What...whatcha...doing..buhhhh-dyy.."

The boy turned.

On the ground next to him, seemed to be a rather small man.

He had a glass bottle in his hands, and backpack on his back.

He couldn't quite make out the words written on the bottle, but then the smell reached his nose.

He felt like barfing.

The person hiccuped.

The boy raised an eyebrow and crouched down.

He tapped the man on the head.

The man let out a groan.

The boy turned to the bag on the man's back.

The man began to snore.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, the boy began to reach towards the bag.

"_C' mon!" A voice hissed. "Just grab the bag and let's get out of here!"_

_The child turned to the two other children huddled behind a stack of crates._

_The bag was almost off the man's shoulders._

_The man was passed out._

_Possibly dead._

_The child grabbed the last strap, pulling the bag off the man._

_The man picked his head up._

"_Hey-!"_

"_Run!" a voice cried._

_The boy broke into a run, the bag in his hand. _

The boy stumbled into the shop as the man sluggishly ran past the shop.

He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back outside.

The sound of crickets filled the air, and the familiar sound of the creek filled the boy's ears.

He looked down, seeing a small river was running below him.

Or, he thought it was a river.

It seemed man-made.

"Hey, are you alright-"

With a screech, the boy stumbled back and fell into the river.


	2. Chapter 2 -Ain't so well

The boy awoke to the sound of boiling water.

No way, had he..died.

Again.

The boy blinked.

Again?

He looked at his surroundings.

Was he in the same shop as before?

No, he couldn't be.

The walls were a different color.

He heard footsteps.

"I-I didn't mean to make him fall!" A voice peeped. "It was an accident!"  
"But he still did fall," Another voice replied. "Which is why we need to-"

The door opened, the boy quickly shut his eyes.

He heard footsteps.

"Oh my." An older voice said. "I think you brought someone of great importance Caspian."

The felt someone poke his shoulder.

His eyes shot open and he sat up.

He looked at the two people.

"Child-"

The boy crawled away from the place he had been resting and back towards the wall.

His fingers dug into the floor as the two people came closer.

"Child, I will not hurt you-"

"Stay-stay away from me!" he said.

The boy paused.

He was slightly surprised at how deep his voice was.

He flinched as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Dearie," The woman said. "You feel so hot."

The boy didn't reply.

"Would you like to stay and cool down?"

The boy looked up at her.

He then slowly leaned to the left.

He spotted the outside.

It..was day.

How long had he been out?

He then looked up at the woman.

The boy slowly nodded his head.

The woman smiled.

"Caspian.."

The boy turned to her.

This boy had short curly hair, which didn't have a particular style. It was just messy.

He wore a white and green hoodie, with a cactus print in the middle.

As well as jeans, and white and gold Adidas.

The boy seemed no older than sixteen.

Caspian looked at the floor.

"Um." he began, putting his hands behind his back. "I..I'm sorry for scaring you…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And..and for knocking you out for more than an hour! I didn't mean to startle you that much!"

The boy looked at the floor, not saying a word.

Caspian sighed. "I told you he wouldn't forgive me."

The boy looked up at him.

"It..it was an accident.." He whispered. "Its..its fine."

Caspian smiled.

"Well," he said. "I'm Caspian! What's your name?"

The boy opened his mouth, and then shut it.

He narrowed his gaze.

What was his name?

What was his name?

His name?

He didn't know his name.

He didn't-

"Do you...not have a name?" Caspian asked.

The boy looked up at him and nodded.

He could work with that.

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"Do you..have a family?"

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Friends?"

He shook his head again.

"Erm..do you _know _anybody?"

He hesitated.

He did know _somebody_, but he wasn't about to tell him he had burst out of a stone cage, his hands were transparent, and he almost _suffocated to death._

"No." He said.

Caspian looked at the woman.

The woman frowned.

"Well," She said. "I shall get something for you to drink."

The woman got up, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Caspian and the boy looked at one another.

Caspian slowly sat on the floor.

"Erm..do you..have a name you want to be called?"

The boy didn't reply.

Caspian took the time to look at the boy up and down.

"Um..how about...I call you.." He snapped his fingers. "Greenie!"

The boy made a face.

"Y'know..cause..you wear..a lot of green."

The boy didn't reply.

"Speaking of..um...I don't think any of the clothing in your bag fits you-"

"I know."

Caspian looked at him, and then at the bag.

"I..looked through it." He said. "Are you an alcoholic?"

The boy made a face at him.

"What, no!"

An awkward silence filled the two.

"Erm.." Caspian began. "Where are you from?"

Silence.

"Um...are you homeless..?"

The boy looked at him.

Homeless?

He couldn't be homeless..right?

"My parents are dead." The boy blurts out.

The boy stopped.

Where had that come from?

Caspian stared.

"uh...oh..I'm sorry.."

The boy wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the floor.

The two didn't talk until the woman returned, a tray in her hand.

The boy looked up.

"Lemonade..?" Caspian began.

The woman gave him a look as she passed the drink to him.

The woman then turned to the boy and slowly walked over, placing the tray on the ground.

He poured the lemonade into a cup, and an awkward silence filled the room...again.

She finished, placed the pitcher down, and put the cup in front of the boy.

The boy looked at her, before slowly reaching towards the cup.

He grabbed it, and slowly began to drink it.

The cool drink sliding down his throat definitely felt refreshing.

When he finished his drink, (which was rather quickly) he placed the cup on the ground.

The old woman looked the boy up and down and smiled.

"Now then," The woman said. "You already know my god-son, Caspian."

She gestured to the boy in green.

He gave a small wave.

"But my name is Mystakе."

The boy didn't reply.

Caspian looked at Mystake, before turning back to the boy.

Silence engulfed the three.

Mystake sighed.

"Well," She said. "You are welcome to stay here until you are cooled down."

With that, she picked up the cup and tray.

And left.

Caspian stayed a while before Mystake's hand grabbed his hood and pulled him into the next room.

The boy looked around, and his shoulders relaxed.

He then turned to his bag.

It was over near the small makeshift bed he had been resting in.

He began to crawl towards it when the door slammed open.

He retreated back over to the wall.

Caspian frowned.

"Oh..um..sorry," He said. "I..brought you some clothes..they..erm..they might fit you."

He simply stood there.

The boy made no movement.

Caspian's face softened. "You don't have to be afraid of us, y' know," he said. "We won't hurt you."

The boy wanted to believe that.

Caspian slowly placed the clothes onto the bed.

"Erm..call me if you need anything."

Caspian then walked out and closed the door.

Now, the boy was alone.

Slowly he crept towards the clothing pile.

It was a pair of baggy black pants, socks, some old, muddy shoes, and a white t-shirt.

He opened the t-shirt.

A symbol was on it.

He didn't recognize the symbol, but slowly..he began to put the clothing on.


	3. Chapter 3 - Problems

***Insert Stranger Things Music here***

* * *

Caspian had almost forgotten about the boy until he came and opened shop the next morning.

He had gone to the back of the room to count how much of each type of tea they had left when he had tripped over the teenager.

The boy had awoken because of that.

Caspian came to the conclusion that the boy was a light sleeper.

But at the same time, he seemed like he had been awake anyways.

At first, Caspian and the boy didn't talk.

Caspian was thankful that he was able to convince Mystake to allow the teen to stay until he was healed or there was a police report of a missing teenager.

There wasn't.

It had been a week.

An entire week and the boy hadn't said a word.

Until now;

"What are..you doing..?" He asked.

Caspian turned, seeing the almost too familiar face of the boy.

He seemed to have hidden most of himself behind the shelf, however.

The only thing visible was the right half of his body.

Caspian smiled.

"I'm counting tea to see if we need more," He paused, he turned back to the tea. "If we need more tea."

"Why not just look at..," Caspian noticed that the boy had paused when he turned to face him again. "How...how low the tea leaves are..?"

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"What..?"

The boy scoffed. "Nevermind."

And with that, the boy left.

(_)

Most of the conversations Caspian and the boy had been like that.

Caspian would do something.

The boy would offer advice.

Caspian would question it.

And the boy would apologize and leave.

Caspian had followed him once, and he found that the boy had climbed up to the top of the tea shop (he wasn't sure how someone as frail as him could do such a thing) and just..sat there.

Caspian couldn't follow him to the top of the shop..yet.

The brunette thought it'd be better to follow him to the top of the shop if they had gotten to know each other first.

But that wasn't going so well.

The next thing Caspian knew, he was stuck in the same situation.

This time, Caspian was sorting through some spilled tea leaves.

"Shouldn't you sort the leaves by smell instead of color?" A voice said.

Caspian spun around.

The boy wasn't hidden behind something now.

His hands were behind his back and he was leaned down towards the area Caspian was working in.

Caspian opened his mouth but paused.

"Yeah," He said. "That makes much more sense then what I was doing."

Caspian saw the boy smile from the corner of his eye.

He mentally slapped himself as he saw the boy spun around and-

"Do you want to help me?" He blurted out.

The boy looked at him.

"...help..?"

Caspian nodded.

"I mean," He said. "You..don't have to do _exactly _what I'm doing."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

Caspian looked around and spotted the broom. "Do you want to sweep?"

The boy looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Sure." He said, walking over to the broom and grabbing it.

And with that, the boy began to sweep.

Caspian felt a small feeling of happiness spread through him as he watched the teen sweep.

And for once, Caspian swore he saw the boy relaxed.

(_)

Caspian and the boy had fallen into a routine.

Caspian would wake up, and open up the shop (while trying to not get caught stealing food from his family's bakery.), he'd wake up the bow, and they'd do maintenance around the shop.

The boy mainly kept to himself.

And did most of the work for free.

From Caspian's point of view, he thought it was because he was thankful that he was given food, and had a place to sleep.

Caspian was a bit surprised that Mystake let the child stay.

But he soon learned the real reason why.

(_)

"I'm sorry," Caspian began, as Mystake took a sip of her tea. "You only kept him here because you think he's an _elemental master_?"

Mystake sighed.

"No child," She said, seeming annoyed. "He _is _an elemental master, and the elemental master of an element that I thought died out long ago."

Caspian raised an eyebrow and scooted forward in his seat.

"Do you..think he's a ninja?"

Mystake laughed.

"Perhaps," She said. "But I think we have a more important case on our hands."

Caspian blinked.

"I don't think this...boy..is..well..informed..of the things that go on in our city."

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"Wow," He said. "That's a very...specific…"

Mystake put her tea-cup down.

"Caspian," She said. "Do you really think this boy is a fool?"

She sighed.

"No homeless person in _ninjago _would stay in my tea shop for more than a day," She said. "They consider me a witch of some sort, remember?"

Caspian didn't reply.

"I..just," He paused. "I just thought that…"

Mystake shook her head.

"He's been with us for about a month." She began. "And he hasn't said a single _thing_-"

"He talks." Caspian blurts out.

Mystake raised an eyebrow.

"I mean..um.." He muttered. "He..he talks to me at least."

Mystake took a sip of her tea.

"That makes sense," She said. "I haven't been to the shop very often. And humans are naturally..very social creatures."

Caspian chose to ignore that, and he looked at his tea cup instead.

"Um.." He began, fidgeting slightly in his seat. "Do..can you tell me _why_..you've been absent..?"

Mystake frowned. "No."

Caspian groaned.

Mystake finished her tea and put it on the table.

"Well," She said. "I am happy that you bothered to give him clothing."

Caspian shrugged.

"I had to lie to my older brother.._brothers _about where the clothing went," Caspian muttered. "And that is not an easy task."

Mystake shook her head.

"However," She said. "He has not _changed out of those clothes_, I presume."

Caspian hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah…" He said, trailing off. "I..erm..can't steal any more clothing..so..um.."

Mystake shook her head.

"You do realize he's so thin that he could fit in your clothing..right?"

Caspian looked at the counter.

"I.."

Mystake rolled her eyes.

"So," she said. "You've focused more on _socializing _with him, rather than giving him the basic necessities to survive?"

"I've been giving him food and water!" Caspian replied. "And..he seems fine..he..eats and stuff!"

Mystake sighed.

"Caspian," She said. "Where is the boy?"

"I think he's in the back room, sweeping."

Mystake's eyes widened. "Sweeping?"

Caspian nodded.

"Yep," he said. "After we started talking, I let him work!"

Caspian put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"And he does it without question!"

Mystake frowned. "Have you _paid _him?"

Caspian's smile faded.

"Um..no."

Mystake gave him a look.

"You mean to tell me this boy has been working for almost a month and you haven't _paid him_?"

"I..I didn't know how much I should pay-"

"Just pay him the same amount that I pay Agosi for the sake of the FSM!"

Mystake paused.

"Speaking of," She said. "Has the boy showed up for work at all..?"

"No." He said. "He said he had.._summer camp_." He made sure to put air quotes around the 'summer camp'.

Mystake shook her head.

"Then the boy will get Agosi's month of pay."

With that, Mystake moved from her spot on the counter, and reached into the cash register, pouring a certain number of yen into her hands.

Caspian watched as his aunt opened the door to the back room.

After waiting a few seconds, he soon went through the door as well.

He watched as the boy seemed to stare in awe as she handed him the coins.

Caspian's eyes widened as the boy looked up, and smiled at her.

And with that, Mystake left the room.

And the boy continued to sweep.

Caspian watched the boy for a few moments.

Who was still smiling of course.

Suddenly, the boy turned his direction.

His eyes widened as he quickly looked away, his face flushed slightly.

Caspian laughed.

"Y'know," Caspian began. "You can buy some clothes that fit you."

The boy looked up at him.

"Fit..me?"

"Yeah!" Caspian said, stepping into the room fully. "You can get your haircut too!"

The boy blinked.

"I.." He began. "Shouldn't I..find a place to stay first..?"

Caspian blinked.

"Erm..what..?"

"Like..a house..?"

"Um..don't you want to stay here?"

The boy looked around.

"Cramped." He replied.

Caspian nodded.

He then smiled.

"Ooh!" He cried. "There's an apartment free above mine!"

The boy stared, blankly.

Silence engulfed the two.

"Um," Caspian said. "Sorry, I..didn't mean to be to forward-"

"How much does it cost?"

Caspian's lips curled into a smile.

"Um..it depends on what form of money you use."

The boy blinked.

"Form..?"

"Yeah," Caspian said. "Do you use dollars or yen..?"

"Um..dollars."

"Okay," He'd said. "It costs about 500 dollars a month."

The boy blinked.

"How..much is this?"

He smiled.

"Five thousand, two hundred and forty-four yen."

The boy blinked.

"Which is..?"

"Forty-eight dollars!"

The boy frowned.

"But don't worry!" Caspian cried. "My aunt is letting you stay! And if she kicks you out, I'm sure my Pai will let you stay until you can rent it!"

The boy blinked.

"your.._Pai_?"

"My..erm.." Caspian looked at the floor. "Erm..what was the word again..?"

The boy shrugged.

Caspian snapped his fingers.

"Father! My father!"

The boy blinked.

"Sorry," Caspian said. "I..call him my Pai all the time, it's..hard to remember some people don't speak portugese."

He said, scratching the back of his head.

The boy didn't reply.

"Well," Caspian said. "Do you..maybe wanna go to my parent's bakery and..well..eat some pastries?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Bakery..?"

"Yeah," He said. "The shadough bakery! The best bakery on the street.."

The boy shook his head.

"I don't have much of a choice..do I?"

Caspian smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

The boy shrugged.

"Do you..like pastries?"

The boy shrugged again.

"Never tried them before."

Caspian gasped.

And he made sure to exaggerate it.

"You've _never _had a pastry before?"

The boy shrugged.

"I mean..I might've…"

Caspian raised an eyebrow, as he watched the boy seem to ponder.

"What..do you mean.._might've_?"

Silence.

"It's..not important." The boy said, looking away.

Caspian shook his head.

"Fine," he said.

The boy began to sweep again.

"Um." Caspian began, again. "Can I actually call you greenie or something?"

"No."

Caspian frowned.

"What do you want me to call you?" He paused. "Boy?"

The boy turned.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied, not looking up from his sweeping job.

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"Um," Caspian began. "How about..raven?"

"No."

"Ash."

"Nope."

"Broom...y."

"No."

Caspian crossed his arms.

"Then what do you _want _me to call you?"

The boy shrugged.

Caspian groaned, leaning backward slightly.

The boy snickered.

"I'm about to call you 'asshole' for the rest of your life."

"Wow," the boy replied. "How mature."

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"C' mon." He huffed, grabbing the boy by the wrist. "Let's just get something to eat."

(_)

"Why did you bring the broom?" Caspian muttered.

The boy frowned. "You didn't let me put it down."

Caspian shook his head.

"Let's just go," he said. "And hope that my brother isn't at the counter-"

"Caspian Adao Sousa! Is that _my _shirt!"

Caspian's smile faded.

"Fode-se," Caspian muttered.

"Language!" Another voice called.

The boy watched as a rather large teen marched over.

He gasped.

"That _is _my shirt!"

The teen looked the boy up and down.

"For christ sake, you stole a pair of pants _and _my shirt-"

"erm...Desculpa...?" Caspian began. ('Sorry')

His father proceeded to rub his dough covered hand on Caspian's jacket.

"Aleixo!" Caspian cried. "Esse era o meu casaco favorito!" ('That was my favorite jacket!')

The boy simply watched as the two proceeded to bicker in another language.

Suddenly, another girl appeared, her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Ei! If you two pea brains don't stop bickering-"

She paused.

"Oh? Who's this?" She asked, gesturing to the boy.

"Erm.." Caspian began.

He quickly looked around the room.

"Alec. This is Alec!"

The girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Caspian said something in portugese as he hit the girl in the arm.

The girl let out a hearty laugh.

Aleixo shook his head.

"Caspian gave him my clothes."

The girl gave Alexio a look.

"So?"

"It's my merda!" ('shit'.)

The girl shook her head.

Caspian ran his hands through his hair.

"Erm...Alec," he began. "That is Alexio..one of my brothers."

Alexio scoffed.

The girl smiled.

"I'm Aaliyah." She replied. "The..smartest out of all these morons."

Alexio began to shout in portugese.

The boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Can somebody tell me what the _hell _is going on out here?" Another head popped out from behind the doorway to (what the boy assumed was) the kitchen.

"Abbe!" Alexio cried. "Can you get Aapeli so she can get my _shit back-_"

"Vai-te lixar, comeste o último biscoito da minha massa de bolachas." ('Screw you, you ate the last of my cookie dough.')

Alexio proceeded to throw Abbe the bird.

The boy just watched the two argue.

He slowly began to back out of the bakery.

Caspian turned to him.

"Can we just get something to _eat_?"

Aaliyah smiled.

"You know the policy, Cas."

Caspian sighed.

"You want it, you bake it." He muttered.

The boy blinked.

Aaliyah turned to the boy.

"That doesn't apply to customers."

The boy didn't respond.

He simply turned to Caspian.

"You..know how to bake..?"

"It's a requirement in our household," Alexio replied. "Frankly, I'd rather be-"

"Playing video games?" Aaliyah interrupted.

"No!" Alexio cried. "Playing basketball."

Aaliyah scoffed. "God, you're like a white kid named Chad."

"Ha ha, cala-te, porra." Alexio hissed. ('Ha ha, shut the fuck up.')

Aaliyah snickered.

"Eh," Aaliyah said, turning to the boy. "You're welcome to watch us. You're friends with Cas, and Caspian carefully picks his friends."

The boy blinked. "Erm..okay."

Caspian didn't reply.

With that, the three proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

The boy didn't bother to follow.

He knew he'd just get even hungrier if he went back there.

So, he looked around, the broom still in hand.

He finally settled on sitting down at a table.

He (very awkwardly as a matter of fact) shuffled over to the table, pulled the chair back, and sat down.

(_)

"So," Aaliyah began, grabbing a rolling pin from over to her right. "How did you and Alec meet?"

Caspian paused, the sugar pouring onto the floor.

"Oh..erm.." He began. "We met..when he asked Mystake for a job.."

Aaliyah turned around, her arms crossed.

"Caspian," She said.

Caspain flinched.

"Caspian, look at me."

Caspian pursed his lips.

"Cas.."

Caspian spun around.

Aaliyah frowned.

"Your lying."

Caspian looked away.

"I'm..not.."

Aaliyah frowned.

Alexio merely scoffed.

"Your face flushes red when your lying," Aaliyah replied.

Caspian frowned.

"Okay fine!" He said, throwing his hands up. "He's homeless and Mystake is letting him stay cause he thinks he's an elemental master-"

"Excuse me, but _what_-"

"Alexio! Keep your voice down!" Aaliyah hissed.

Alexio narrowed his eyes.

Abbe climbed up onto the counter, and sat cross legged, fixing his glasses.

"Well," he began. "What do you think his..'elemental power' is." He put air quotes on the elemental power part.

Caspian shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "He hasn't shown any signs of having any."

"Then why does Mystake think he has any powers?"

"Because Aunt Mystake is _weird_-" Alexio began before Abbe hit him on the back of the head.

"Aunt Mystake sells _magic tea _for crying out loud," Aaliyah interrupted. "If anybody knows who's an elemental master, it's her."

"That doesn't make sense-"

"Cala-te, and keep mixing that batter for the cookies." Aaliyah barked.

Alexio said something under his breath, which caused Abbe to gasp, reaching his hand into the flour bag and throw it at Alexio's face.

"Ah! Mas que raio, Abbe!" ('Ah! What the fuck, Abbe!') Alexio cried as he sneezed.

Abbe had a wide grin on his face.

He then grabbed Abbe's shirt collar, dipped his hands into the batter and smeared it all over his hair.

"What the hell-" Abbe cried.

"That's for putting flour all over my damn face-!"

"You said something _sexist_-"

"Still-"

"Oh my FSM, shut the _fuck up_!" A voice called from the other room.

The four siblings looked at one another.

"Okay.." Aaliyah muttered. "Clearly, we are getting nowhere..with these two in the room."

Caspian frowned.

"I..my batch is ready...I think.."

Aaliyah sighed.

"Then put it in the oven."

Caspian nodded as he grabbed the bowl, pouring it into a mold, and shoved it into the oven.

"Now what?" Alexio asked.

Abbe frowned as some batter dripped onto the floor.

"You two are going to take a shower and get those baking materials off yourselves," Aaliyah said, gesturing to the two.

Abbe and Alexio looked at one another.

"Dibs!" Abbe cried, jumping off the counter and speeding down the hallway.

"No fair-"

Alexio let out a cry as he slipped on some spilled baking materials and face planted onto the floor.

(_)

The boy's eyes began to droop as he head shouting in the other room.

He was bored, and could barely read anything on the menu.

Mainly because the handwriting was so sloppy.

He sighed, settling on looking around the room.

The boy had to admit, the shop was rather cute.

The counters were clean, and it almost looked like a small diner from the 80's.

The floors were clean as well.

Which was rare.

Or at least, he thought it was.

However, the walls were strange.

They didn't match the rest of the room at all.

They were a rather dark, green.

Green.

The boy shut his eyes, momentarily.

* * *

_His eyes reopened and suddenly everything turned to chaos._

_Strange flakes, similar to snow were floating around him._

_However, there was no wind._

_And the boy was sure that it was summer._

_What made it even worse was that everything was destroyed._

_The table in front of him was broke through the middle._

_The large display window to his front was shattered, and most of the cakes and treats in the window were rotten, or gone. _

_Strangely enough, the place was cold._

_Much colder than the room the boy was just in._

_He slowly got up and attempted to reach for his broom._

_Instead, his fingers briskly touched a strange, black liquid._

_He pulled his hand back, watching as the liquid moved slightly._

_Liquid wasn't supposed to do that. _

_Liquid wasn't supposed to do that._

_Liquid._

_Wasn't._

_Supposed._

_To._

_Do._

_That._

_The liquid moved more, seeming to move off of his broom and across the tile floor._

_Which was shattered, cracked, or some tiles were just flat out gone._

_The boy turned back to his broom._

_The liquid had moved away from it. _

_He quickly picked it up and watched as the liquid slithered towards the door._

_It seeped underneath the door as the boy narrowed his gaze._

_Curiosity got the better of him as he followed the liquid, and opened the door._

_No chime from the bell._

_The boy stood in the doorway, watching the black sludge itch its way across the street. _

_The boy stared._

_He heard someone call his name._

_The boy stepped out onto the sidewalk._

_They called his name again._

_He began to walk out into the street._

_The boy froze, slowly turned towards his left._

_Thunder clouds cracked as a strange dark cloud began to lumber over him in the sky._

_Suddenly, a loud crack of lighting hit the sky, as a large green eye filled the area above him._

_The boy's eyes widened._

* * *

"Hey! Look out-!"

The boy let out a cry as someone grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him away from the street.

Just as a truck came by, honking its horn.

The boy's throat felt dry, as he fell backward into the arms of his savior.

"Hey," they began. "Are you...are you okay?"

The boy wedged his way out of the person's grip and spun around.

The person froze, his green eyes widened.

"Damn," the person said. "Are you from outta town?"

The boy chose to not respond to that.


	4. Chapter 4 - Say Amen

"What the _hell _Alec!" Caspian cried as the two stumbled back into the bakery. "You could've almost died!"

The boy looked at the floor.

"I..I didn't mean to-" the boy muttered.

Caspian sighed.

"Just..don't do that again..okay?"

The boy nodded as the two slowly sat down at the table from before.

Caspian shook his head, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey." He said as the boy looked up at him. "What...why did you go out there..?"

The boy didn't reply.

"I..I called your name and everything..but..you didn't respond."

The boy continued to peer at the floor.

Caspian sighed.

"I'm not mad or anything but-" He paused, hearing the door to the bakery open. "Did..something happen..?"

"I'll tell you what happened," a voice grumbled. "Kid tried to kill himself."

Caspian's hands curled into a fist.

"He did _not_-"

Caspian stopped, seeing the person from before there, smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting some pastries?" The man replied. "And also making sure the kid's alright."

The boy didn't bother looking at the man.

He knew what he looked like.

"You might wanna have the kid go home or something?" The man said. "He looks sick."

"What, no he-"

Caspian spun around, just to see the boy threw up onto the floor.

"Holy shit-"

The man scrunched up his face.

"I think I've lost his appetite," he muttered, leaving the bakery.

(_)

"Are you sure he's okay sweetie?" Caspian's mother began. "He threw up a lot."

Caspian smiled.

"Don't worry Mamãe." He replied, holding her hand. "He'll be fine."

His mother shook her head. "You always befriend the strangest people."

Caspian smiled.

"Are you sure he'll stay though," she asked. "I..know that whenever you tell your friends..well..that..they.."

"Leave?" Caspian finished. "I..I think he'll be cool with it."

Caspian turned back to the couch, where the boy laid.

A bucket near him, as well as a wet cloth on his head.

His mother smiled, brushing her son's bangs back, and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Well," she said. "Call me when he wakes up."

Caspian nodded.

And with that, she left the room.

He turned back to the boy.

Slowly, he approached him and sat down.

He took off the wet cloth and felt his forehead.

Sure, it was damp, but he felt extremely...cold.

Caspian narrowed his gaze and made his way towards the corner of the room.

He turned the heat up in the room and grabbed the blanket off the head of the couch.

Draping it over the kid.

The boy stirred.

Caspian sighed.

"First you wander into the street, and almost get hit by a truck," he muttered. "Then you throw up and pass out."

He sat on the floor.

"And now you feel like you just came in after a cold..winter...storm..?"

He heard a drip.

Like a drip from a faucet.

There were no sinks in here.

He looked around.

Caspian then turned to the boy.

He paused, seeing a liquid drip from the boy's ear from the corner

He squinted, and slowly reached his hand towards it.

Caspian flinched as the boy's hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist.

Caspian sucked in a quick breath before turning to the boy.

He nearly screamed.

His eyes were bloodshot, however, the areas in which where his blood veins would be, where a pure black.

Caspian grit his teeth, attempting to wriggle out of the boy's grip.

The boy opened his mouth, but only coughed out more of the supposed black liquid.

More of it dripped from his nose, his ears, and eventually the corners of his eyes as well.

Caspian bit his lower lip, before kicking the boy directly in the nose.

However, his foot phased _through him_.

Caspian's eyes widened, and his blood ran cold as the boy slowly began to stand up.

Caspian opened his mouth.

The boy covered it, leaning close to his ear.

"She wants to speak to you."

Caspian blinked, slowly turning around.

He could barely even see the figure standing in the door before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

(_)

"Cas!"

Caspian screeched and looked at the person above him.

"Alexio?"

"Dude, its four o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?"

Caspian looked at his brother, and then at the boy.

Who was still sound asleep.

Alexio sighed. "Listen, the kid is fine, he just got sick or somethin'-"

"Why am I still here?" Caspian asked.

Alexio blinked. "What?"

"I just..I sat down for a few minutes and.." Caspian bit his tongue.

Alexio raised an eyebrow. "And..what?"

"It's... it's not important." Caspian said.

Alexio frowned. "Anyways, you kept insisting that you would stay with him, you refused to have dinner and, well, go anywhere." He paused. "You were acting um louco!" ('Crazy')

Caspian looked at him.

"I..I was..?"

Alexio stared.

"Do you..not remember..?"

"I..I didn't do that-"

Alexio smiled.

"Jesus, never thought I'd hear the day that the famous Caspian would forget something."

"This isn't _funny _Alexio." Caspian snapped. "I _don't _remember doing that."

Alexio gave him a look.

"Like..at all..?" Alexio asked, slowly sitting on the floor in front of his younger brother.

"_At all_," Caspian replied. "I just...had a weird dream."

Alexio stared.

"What..was this dream..about..?"

Caspian gulped.

"Him." He muttered, gesturing to the boy behind him.

Alexion looked at Caspian, and then at the boy.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just..grabbed my wrist..after I.." Caspian gulped. "There was..this liquid or something..dripping..dripping out of his ear and...and I tried to touch it but he grabbed my wrist and told me to not..and-and there was this woman-"

"A woman?"

Caspian nodded.

"What did she look like?"

"I..I don't know," Caspian whispered. "I..you woke me up before I could look at her."

Alexio sighed.

"Well," Alexio began. "Alec..that's his name right?"

Caspian nodded.

"Alex seems..fine." He said, slowly getting up. "You..want to try sleeping..?"

Caspian looked at the boy.

He then turned to his brother and nodded.

And with that, the two walked up to the stairs.

(_)

_The boy wasn't very sure where he was currently._

_The entire space around him was black._

_Meaning, everything was black._

_The only sound he could hear was his bare feet walking on top of what seemed to be water._

_Which was strange._

_He tried to not think about it._

_He had been walking aimlessly for a while now. _

_He paused, hearing the flick of a lighter._

_He blinked._

_Suddenly, he was in a room._

_The walls were, well._

_Most of it was missing._

_The wallpaper was torn, and an empty, dirty mattress was on the floor. _

_A bird's call came from the distance as the boy whipped around._

_Towards the direction of the call._

_He slowly looked up the tree._

_Or, he assumed that it was a tree._

_A crow._

_A single, black crow._

_The boy made a face as the crow turned to him._

"_Hello?" _

_The boy paused. _

_He slowly turned around. _

_In the center of the room, was a boy._

_This boy, was..strange._

_He wasn't like Caspian. _

_This boy had thick, raven-colored hair, the ends died a dark green._

_A singular earring was pierced on his left ear._

_The earing seemed to be a cross._

_The teen seemed no older than 17._

_The stranger spun around._

_And the boy expected him more._

_The stranger was wearing a black, varsity jacket with various patches sewn to it._

_However, his sleeves were rolled up. _

_The stranger wore ripped jeans and sneakers that were dirty and had no laces in them._

_The stranger also had a large bandage on the corner of their face._

_However, the thing that interested the boy the most about this stranger was the fact that there were strange, black lines scattered across their arms._

_Near where the sleeves were rolled up._

_However, to hide most of these lines (the boy assumed they were used to hide them)_

_Where long, fingerless gloves, that reached to the boy's elbow._

_However, some of the lines still showed._

_The stranger slowly stood up._

"_Hello?" He called again, his voice louder. _

_The boy raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward. _

_The floorboards beneath him creaked._

(_)

The stranger's heart pumped as he heard the floorboards.

Ahead of him.

They were ahead of him.

"I.." He began.

"Are you here?"

(_)

_The boy wasn't sure what to say._

_He wasn't sure who this stranger was._

_Or what he was doing here?_

(_)

"I.." The stranger's throat felt dry. "I summoned you here..for..for a reason."

(_)

_And what could that be? The boy thought, taking another step._

"_I..I did something..bad." The stranger said. "I..I might've..um..brought someone back that..doesn't want to be." _

_The boy's eyes widened. _

"_I..mean..someone that..shouldn't be..at least." _

_The boy raised an eyebrow._

"_How..how do I..send them back?" _

_No reply._

"_Mom?" _

_The boy made a face._

_Okay, this wasn't for him._

_The boy slowly began to step back before he hit the floorboard again._

_It creaked..again._

_This time the stranger whipped around, and the boy wished he hadn't moved._

_The stranger's eyes were now glowing a bright green, as green light came from their palms._

"_Who...who the hell are you?"_

And then he woke up.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry for waking you up." A calming, voice said.

The boy paused, slowly turning to the area in which the voice came from.

A woman was there, a bowl of water was on the floor next to her.

The boy flinched as some cold water dripped onto his nose.

She smiled.

"These darn rags," she muttered, bringing it over to the bowl and ringing it out again. "There you go."

She placed the rag on his forehead again.

The boy was still silent.

Staring at the woman.

_The screams of the people of the town were fulfilling._

_He had worked years for this._

_He had fought long battles for this._

_And finally, she was here._

_His master._

_He heard a scream, close to him._

_A mother, a father, and four kids. _

_The father stepped in front of them as he slowly came towards them. _

_He smiled. _

_A girl stepped in front with her father._

"_I-I'm not afraid of you!" She cried._

_He only laughed._

The boy flinched again, his heart seeming to pump out of his chest.

The woman gave him an odd look.

"Are..you alright Querida?" ('Sweetie')

The boy looked at her and nodded his head.

"Hey! Quit making goo-goo eyes at my mom, ya weirdo!" A voice called.

Down the steps came Aaliyah.

The boy's eyes widened.

"_I'm not afraid of you!" _

They seemed to be similar.

The woman sighed.

"Well," She said. "Breakfast is on the table if you're not sick enough to get it." she replied.

And with that, she left.

The boy laid there for a moment, his thoughts buzzing.

However, the sound of feet pounding onto the steps snapped him from his thoughts.

He sat up and stared as the person looked at him.

"Morning," Caspian said. "Nice hair."

He giggled, running down the hall.

The boy paused and turned to the window nearby.

His hair was a mess.

Talk about bed head.

(_)

The boy wasn't very hungry at the moment. So he chose to put on his clothing and go to the tea shop instead.

The sound of the coins made him relax a bit.

But as he swept, his mind kept going to that boy.

Why did he call him mom?

Why did he have those markings?

So many thoughts.

And yet so little answers.

He heard the door open.

Caspian walked in and sat on top of the counter.

The boy looked at him.

Caspian turned away.

Oh crap.

The boy raised an eyebrow, but either way, he was sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

_Yet. _A small voice said. _You haven't done anything wrong yet._

Now that made the boy slightly upset.

"Hey," Caspian muttered.

"Yes?" The boy replied, not turning towards him and continuing to sweep.

"Have you..had any..strange dreams lately?"

The boy stopped sweeping.

"I…" He hesitated. "No."

_Lies_. _filthy lies._

"O-oh."

Silence.

"Well then," Caspian began, seeming to be satisfied. "Those tea leaves aren't going to sort themselves-"

"Mystake, Holy _fuck_!" An unfamiliar voice cried as the door slammed open.

The two teenagers paused, staring at the figure in the doorway.

The boy looked at him.

This boy had thick, raven-colored hair, the ends died a dark green.

As well as a singular-wait a second.

The boy nearly dropped the broom.

The boy looked at Caspian, and then at the stranger.

"Who the hell is this?"

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"His name's Alec, He works here," Caspian paused. "Alec..this is Agosi."

The boy continued to stare as Agosi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jeezus, you look like a hobo." He laughed.

The boy frowned.

"Agosi." Caspian snapped. "Stop."

Agosi turned to him.

"The hell are you going to do." He muttered, marching past the two and stepping into the backroom. "You don't-"

With a cry, Agosi tripped over the mattress.

"What the _hell_-!"

Caspian laughed.

The boy was pretty sure he would've laughed as well.

But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of this teen.

…

How the hell did the teen see him in a _dream_?


	5. Chapter 5 - Agosi, The asswipe

Caspian sat cross-legged on the floor, counting the tea leaves again.

He was sure that Agosi was in the front of the store, giving customers tea.

Or he hoped he was.

Caspian looked around the room.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the boy since Agosi had come back.

He heard footsteps above him.

The roof.

Of course.

Caspian put the clipboard down and went towards the backdoor.

Turning the knob, and walked outside.

A few rats scattered, and Caspian gave a grimace before walking (rather quickly) past the area the rats had scattered from.

He slowly went towards the ladder and began to climb it, the familiar creak of metal filling his ears.

Finally, he came to the top of the building.

He raised an eyebrow.

The boy was there, just as he guessed.

However, the boy was pacing, and muttering to himself.

Caspian climbed up and stood there, watching him.

"Hey-"

The boy paused and whipped around.

Caspian stared.

"Jeez, are..you alright?"

The boy didn't reply.

He just spun around and continued to mutter to himself.

Caspian walked over.

"Alec." he paused."'I can call you that right?"

The boy looked at him, though.

And..nodded his head.

Caspian smiled.

"uh...Alec..what's going on?"

The boy shrugged.

Caspian frowned.

"You're a bad liar."

The boy scoffed.

"I..had a dream." He whispered.

Caspian blinked.

"The...guy...Agosi..was in it."

Caspian didn't know how to reply.

"He..he called me mom, and asked for advice…" He trailed off.

"About..what?"

The boy stiffened slightly. "He said something about..sending..someone back?"

Caspian's eyes widened.

"He..he said he needed to send them back because they..weren't supposed to be here..or..something like that."

Caspian shook his head.

"Christ, Agosi," Caspian muttered. "It's always damn Agosi."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I..I just don't understand how I.._saw _him in a _dream_."

Caspian shrugged.

"Beats me, Agosi is..a..strange person," Caspian replied. "And an asswipe as well."

The boy didn't reply to that.

"I...wouldn't ask him about it," Caspian said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He..gets kind of crazy with those sorts of things."

The boy nodded.

"Damn, I'm hungry again," Caspian complained.

The boy made a face. "Aren't you _always _hungry?"

Caspian shook his head.

"Not _always_-"

The boy was already walking by him.

(_)

The two were laughing by the time they walked towards the front of the store.

"Where the hell are you two going?" A voice asked.

Caspian spun around.

"To eat." The boy replied, seeming to give a little more attitude than he meant too.

Agosi frowned. "Who is this guy again, because the last time I checked, I don't let newbies give-"

"Agosi, shut up." Caspian snapped.

Agosi narrowed his gaze.

"The hell are you gonna do about it?"

Caspian didn't reply.

Without a word, he grabbed the boy by the wrist and walked out of the tea shop.

Slamming the door shut.

(_)

The boy could clearly see that Caspian was annoyed.

Just by the way his brow was furrowed, his arms were crossed.

And well, his walking pattern.

Yeah.

He was pissed.

The boy chose not to ask him about, feeling the anger practically _radiating _off the teenager.

Finally, the two entered a shop.

"This is a diner," Caspian said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Caspian practically marched into the place, sat down, and grabbed the menu.

The boy simply followed him like a lost puppy.

He picked up the menu.

Milkshakes..fries..etc.

He settled on just getting fries.

The waitress came over.

"Chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream and cherries please." He mumbled.

The waitress nodded and began to write in her notebook.

"And for you?"

"Uh..nacho fries." The boy muttered. "Please?"

The waitress didn't reply and wrote in her tiny notebook again.

She then walked away.

(_)

The boy wasn't sure how long it was until their food came, but Caspian was still as angry as before.

"Um..why are you..still mad?" He asked.

Caspian looked at him.

"Obviously, Agosi is an asshole."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so mad about it?"

Caspian shook his head.

"He's...he and I haven't gotten along since he first started working at my aunt's tea shop."

"Why?"

"It's...a long story," Caspian said.

Finally, the food came out.

Caspian gave the waitress a smile before he began to drink the milkshake.

The boy just..awkwardly ate his fries.

"That's.._so much better_," Caspian muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The boy didn't reply.

"But yeah, Agosi is a huge asshole," He said. "And I know I shouldn't be letting him get under my skin like that…" Caspian began to talk faster. "O tipo chateia-me tanto que nem sei porquê!"

He slammed his head on the table.

The boy blinked.

"Uh..you want a french fry?" He asked.

Caspian didn't reply at first.

"Yeah.." he muttered.

The boy pushed the fries into the center of the table.

A silence filled the two.

"Hey..um." The boy-Alec began. "I'm..sorry for lying to you."

Caspian stared.

"Nah, it's cool," He said. "I mean If something freaky like that happens to me then...I probably wouldn't tell anybody either."

The boy paused.

"And why is that…?"

Caspian hesitated.

"Because," He said, shoving a fry into his mouth. "Nobody would believe me."

(_)

"What do you _mean _somebody used the resurrection temple?" Jay cried, as Cole nearly spilled his coffee.

"My scanners caught onto a _massive _power surge," Zane replied. "I traced where the signal came from and..the source of the power was at the resurrection temple."

Cole looked at the floor. "You think it was Garmadon?"

"I doubt it," Lloyd replied. "He disappeared after all."

Cole gave him a pat on the back, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So," Kai began. "The resurrection temple was having a power surge. It happened a month before that as well and _nothing _was there."

"That was three times Kai," Jay replied.

"However," Zane replied. "There were signs of a break in."

The ninja turned to him.

"You mean to tell me somebody _broke into _the resurrection temple after we put some of our most trusted elemental masters there to guard the place?" Cole asked.

"If its Garmadon, we're all going to die," Jay muttered.

"It's _not _Garmadon," Lloyd said.

Kai hopped off the counter. "We might as well check it out."

"But it's not even 3oclock yet.." Jay groaned.

Cole rolled his eyes.

"And since we're going to the city, _I'm _going to that bakery again," Cole announced.

Jay frowned.

"You mean the same bakery where you claim that the cashier is _cute_-?" Zane asked.

Cole nodded.

Jay let out a chuckle.

"Hey, the cakes are good, and the cashier _is _cute!"

"Ha, gay," Kai called from the hallway.

"Shut up Kai!" Cole cried.


	6. Chapter 6 - Our Protag is Fucked :)

The boy watched as Caspian began to talk on and on.

He then gasped, as screams were heard.

The boy looked up, watching as a ship-wait what.

Why was a ship _flying_?

He watched this ship fly over the city, and slowly ascend from the sky.

It disappeared behind the buildings.

The boy couldn't help but stare at the area the ship had disappeared.

Caspian turned to him.

"Whatcha' looking at?"

The boy turned to him.

"Uh...a flying ship..?" The boy said, trailing off.

He realized how stupid he sounded.

Caspian smiled.

"Jeez, do you live under a rock"

He paused.

"Oh, right, amnesia."

The boy frowned, crossing his arms.

"What's that?"

"Amnesia is..well..memory loss."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Anyways...uh..those were the ninja."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"The..ninja?"

"The people that have saved the city from..uh..bad guys."

The boy noticed that the boy was looking away from him.

The boy heard screaming and watched as a bunch of girls ran past the two, bumping into them.

Caspian shook his head.

"They must be here for more of my Aunt's tea," He said, walking. "C' mon, I'll help Agosi out, since I moved some of the tea around."

The boy raised an eyebrow, seeming lost in his thoughts.

To be honest, fear was beginning to explode in every part of his body as he saw the tea shop in the distance.

He watched as different colored people entered the shop.

But they were the cities heroes..so why did he feel so..scared?

(_)

The boy entered through the back of the shop and froze.

Mystake was there, searching through the shelves.

She turned to the two boys.

"Did you enjoy your lunch break?"

"Yeah, and I think Alec likes french fries!"

Mystake smiled, turning to the boy.

"Is that so..?"

The boy nodded eagerly.

She turned to the door.

"Caspian, can you ask the ninja what kind of tea they want?"

Caspian nodded, as he walked towards the door.

The boy began to scurry after him when an arm was held out in front of his chest.

Mystake didn't look at him, but the words that came from her mouth, the boy wasn't prepared for.

"I..think it would be _safer _if you stayed back here..out of their sight."

The boy watched as the woman left, and entered the shop.

The boy looked at the floor and sighed.

He walked away from the door and sat.

Leaning on the wall, he closed his eyes.

He felt cold-

His eyes shot open as he looked around.

He gripped onto his shirt, his heart pumping.

Suddenly, the door opened.

The boy stared.

Agosi was there, a jar of tea in his hands.

"Uh...you okay dude?"

The boy looked at him and nodded.

Agosi frowned.

"Dude, you're sweating."

The boy didn't reply.

Agosi scoffed, turning away.

With that, Agosi left.

And the boy was alone again.

He heard laughter outside.

The boy perked his head up, turning to the door.

_Go to them._

A voice seemed to whisper to him.

He stood up.

He walked towards the door and peeked his head towards the small, circular window that was there.

The boy narrowed his gaze, watching the group.

They seemed to be...chatting..?

Caspian was laughing.

He moved forward-

The broom fell and hit the floor.

The group froze.

The boy dove behind the shelves.

"What was that?"

He heard a voice say.

"Oh! It was probably missy!" He heard Caspian's voice say.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

Missy? Who was-

The boy"s heart began to pump as in the middle of the floor began to glow.

A light aqua color filled the space as legs, a tail-

Wait a second.

Now, there was a cat.

An orange tabby.

The cat stretched, and then walked into the other room, pushing the door open with its head.

The boy blinked, wide-eyed.

"What the hell.." He muttered.

(_)

The boy tried to read the labels on the tea jars.

He could barely read them.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"_Finally_, they're gone!" He heard a voice say.

The boy turned, seeing Agosi slump against the wall.

"The blue one talks so _damn _fast." He muttered.

"He's the master of lighting," Caspian said.

Agosi then turned to the boy.

"So..why didn't you want to meet the ninja?"

The boy turned.

He then shrugged.

"Aw, he's _shy_-" Agosi teased, receiving a hit on the shoulder from Caspian.

"I'm _not _shy." The boy muttered. "I'm.."

He paused.

"Mystake said it would be safer if I stayed back here."

Agosi scoffed.

"What are you? Public enemy number one?"

Caspian turned to him, a look on his face.

Agosi blinked.

"I _thought _I recognized-"

"_Anyways_," Caspian interrupted. "It says its gonna rain really bad tonight so..um..you wanna crash at my place-"

"No way, he's going to my house," Agosi said.

Caspian blinked.

"Do you have _any _idea how bad of an idea that is?"

Agosi scoffed. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Fuck him or something-"

"_Agosi_-"

"_I'm right here-_" The boy began, turning to the group.

The boy sighed.

"Dude, he needs to take a shower," Caspian replied. "And yours is broken, right?"

Agosi scoffed. "There are two showers at my house, y' know."

The boy groaned, walking past the group, and through the door.

He sat on the counter, letting the smell of different teas fill his nose.

The boy smiled.

This was rather relaxing.

"What do you mean we got the wrong tea?" A voice cried.

The boy turned.

"We got the wrong tea, we can easily ask Mystake for-"

The boy didn't have time to get up before the door opened.

There they stood.

And the boy froze.

The ninja froze.

The green one eye widened.

"W-what the hell.." He muttered.

"Lloyd, stay behind me."

The boy got off the counter, seeing the red one slowly draw his sword.

"What are _you _doing here." He barked.

The boy began to back up.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Hey, what's-"

The door opened, the boy turned.

Caspian stared.

Agosi blinked.

"Foda-se." Caspian muttered. ('fuck')


	7. Chapter 7 - Memories, please come back-

Frankly, he was a little bit concerned that the red one had pulled a _damn sword on him._

But they were supposed to be the good guys..right?

"who's...Morro?" The boy said, with the most monotone voice he could muster.

Kai frowned.

"Don't play _dumb_, you _know _who Morro is-"

The boy raised an eyebrow, seeing Zane turned to Kai.

Zane put his hand on Kai's arm and made him slowly lower his sword.

"His heart rate didn't increase."

Kai paused. "So?"

Zane looked at the boy, and then at Kai.

"I..don't think he's lying."

The boy opened his mouth.

He then shut it and stepped forward.

Lloyd's shoulders tightened.

The boy brushed this off.

"Um..do I know any of you?"

Agosi face-palmed.

Mentally of course.

Caspian looked at him.

"L-look." Caspian began, sweat forming on his palms. "He..is-hasn't been causing..um..any trouble..so.."

Kai turned to him.

"That doesn't matter," He said. "He's still Morro, he's still manipulative, and he's still evil-"

"Didn't he help y'all on day of the departed-" Agosi began, before Caspian covered his mouth with his hand.

Agosi frowned. "Either way, the guy's not doing' anything evil or anything. He sleeps in the back of the tea shop."

Caspian looked at him.

Zane looked at Caspian, concern spread all over his face.

He then looked at the boy.

Zane blinked.

"Erm...he's lacking a lot of basic necessities-"

"Screw _basic necessities_," Kai barked, walking over and grabbing the boy's arm. "I want to know how the _hell _you're alive!"

The boy looked at him.

"I...I don't know-"

"Bullshit!"

"_Kai._"

Kai turned.

"Lloyd-"

"Let him go."

Kai looked at him.

"But Lloyd, he-"

"Yeah I _know _what he did Kai," Lloyd said, looking at the boy. "But..that happened..two years ago."

The boy blinked.

"I mean..I haven't moved on but..I've been inside of his head," He paused. "Sort of."

The next thing that came out of his mouth surprised everyone.

"If he wanted to do something bad, he already would've."

Kai blinked and then turned to the boy.

"I.." He sighed.

He turned to the two teens.

"Hey, how long has he been with you two?"

Caspian crossed his arms. "A month, almost two."

Kai blinked.

Zane turned to Caspian and Agosi.

He shook his head.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Cole said, walking past the boy.

Caspian watched as Cole took the tea bag and placed it on the counter.

"We asked for green tea, and we got black tea."

Caspian blinked.

"Its tea-"

Caspian flashed Agosi a look.

Agosi (finally) shut up.

The boy watched as Caspian left the room.

He then turned to Kai.

Who was glaring him down.

He then turned to Agosi.

Agosi looked at him, and then the red ninja.

Agosi began to glare right back at Kai.

Kai noticed this.

The two began to glare at each other.

Kai turned.

"Nya, splash this guy with water, can you?"

Nya looked at him.

"No."

"He's possessed!"

Kai turned back to Agosi.

Agosi stuck his tongue out at him.

Kai growled.

He then turned to Mor-the boy.

The boy shrugged.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I got the tea." Caspian said. "Is that all-"

"One more thing." Kai popped in.

Caspian glared. "You're not taking him."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Kai said. "What I _meant _to say..is why don't we make a deal?"

Caspian stared.

Jay groaned.

"Kai, the last time you tried to make a deal-"

"Shut _up _Jay." Kai hissed.

Kai turned to back to Caspian. "I-"

Kai yelped as a hand grabbed his hoodie, and pulled him back.

Caspian stared.

Zane, instead, was in front of him now.

"I'm..sorry for Kai's behavior but..he is right." Zane began. "Morro-"

He paused.

He turned to the boy.

"Um...do you..have a different name you go by?"

The boy blanked for a second.

"Uh…" He paused. "Alec."

Kai blinked.

"Huh." He muttered, looking out the window.

"Well, Alec cannot be trusted." He paused. "Yet."

Caspian blinked.

"You say that like-" Caspian paused. "Oh damn."

Zane shook his head.

"I would like to..be able to check him. I know that resurrection can be..rough."

Lloyd turned to Zane.

Zane looked at him.

"Just so he ain't doing anything fishy," Kai said.

"_Kai-_."

Zane shook his head.

"I do not mean to intrude, really, but...I know that Kai will not leave him alone..and Lloyd will be able to rest easier."

Caspian looked at the boy.

"Um..I don't know." Caspian turned to the boy.

"Is that fine, Alec?"

The boy nodded. "Y-yeah."

Zane smiled.

"Thank you." He then picked up the tea bag.

The group looked at him.

They then fell silent.

And with that, they left.

Agosi blinked.

"Well...that went better than I thought."

Caspian scoffed.

"Easy for you to say!" He'd cry. "I thought Kai was gonna chop my head off!"

Agosi blinked.

"Oh please, Kai wouldn't do that," Agosi said.

"You're only saying that because he's your favorite ninja." Caspian snapped, leaning on the counter.

"I am _not_."

The boy shook his head.

This was surely going to be a long night.

(_)

The soft pitter-patter of rain filled the boy's ears.

A single drop of water was filling the nearly full bucket near him, and the sound kept annoying him.

The boy laid there, not moving.

So many thoughts were rolling around in his head.

But one thought really put him on edge.

The cities heroes pulled a _sword _on him.

He narrowed his gaze.

Surely he hadn't done anything _that bad_..right?

He wasn't sure.

Finally, the boy sat up.

The rain had stopped.

He rubbed his eyelids and pulled the blanket off of himself.

Slowly, and trudged into the front of the shop.

He sat at the counter.

He looked into the shelves.

A notepad.

A pencil.

He pulled it out and placed it on the table.

He stopped.

What was he doing with this?

He heard the door open.

He grabbed the pencil, pointing it towards the door.

Agosi looked up.

"Uh..hi?"

The boy blinked, lowering the pencil.

"What are you..doing here?"

Agosi took the hood of his rain jacket off.

Sighing, and brushing his fingers through his hair, he said; "I'm grabbing my charger, I left it here."

The boy watched him go into the back room.

The boy then turned to the front of the shop.

The rain had picked up again.

He yelped hearing thunder crack in the sky.

He heard a laugh.

He assumed it was Agosi.

He heard it again.

He spun around.

He opened the back door.

The boy blinked.

A cold blanket of wind hit him in the face, as light snow particles began to drift into the room.

Black tendrils were around the room, moving, and making sloshing noises.

The boy narrowed his gaze.

"Hey! Have you seen my charger?" A voice called from within the room.

However, it was distorted and seemed to echo.

"Agosi..?" He said, stepping into the room.

Agosi turned, seeing the boy in the room, looking around.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, you are so weird."

No reply.

Agosi blinked.

"Hey." He said, walking up to the guy.

The boy pushed past him.

_The boy felt himself touch a shoulder._

Agosi blinked.

"Hello?" He said, stepping in front of him, and snapping his fingers. "Earth to Alec?"

_The boy-Alec didn't reply._

_Alec merely walked._

Agosi watched this.

Finally, Alec stopped.

_Alec paused, a woman stood there. _

_Large black tendrils over her face._

_She smiled._

_The boy grimaced, her teeth were rotten. _

"_Are you enjoying your new life, general?" _

Agosi paused, seeing the boy back up slightly.

"Hello?" Agosi asked, stepping towards him.

No reply.

_The woman smiled again._

"_Oh please, I won't harm him." She said. "I just want you." _

The boy's eyes widened.

Agosi stared.

"Dude, who the hell are you talking too?"

No reply.

"This isn't _funny_."

Agosi stepped towards him.

He paused.

He could _feel _cold air radiating off the boy.

Agosi stared.

"Hey...are you okay?"

_The woman smiled and grabbed his hand. _

"_Come along now." She said. "I have something to show you." _

Agosi watched as the boy stepped forward, opened the back door, and stepped outside.

"Hey!" He cried, running after him.

_The boy struggled against the woman's grip on his arm._

"_There's no point in struggling," She said, pulling him up the ladder. "You and I will be reunited. It is inevitable" _

Agosi stared as he climbed the ladder.

"Dude! Are you listening to me?"

No reply.

"Shit…" He muttered, climbing up after him.

_The boy was frantic by now, tendrils were climbing up his legs, slithering throughout his body._

_He couldn't scream._

_He couldn't open his mouth. _

_He could only make soft noises within his throat._

_He tried anything._

_Cries of protest._

_Screaming._

_Nothing._

Agosi finally came to the top of the ladder.

He watched as the boy walked across the roof.

"Morro! Seriously-"

_The boy paused, turning._

"_Agosi…?" He muttered._

_He paused, surprised he could speak now._

_He screeched as the woman pulled him forward, dangling him over the edge of the building._

Agosi paused.

"Dude..just..step away from the edge.."

No reply.

"Please...just...step away."

"_What are you staring at?" The woman barked._

_The boy turned to her. _

_He began to struggle again. _

_She scoffed._

"_Agosi.." He whispered. "Help me." _

Agosi was taken aback by this.

He began to walk towards him.

"Morro..what the-"

The boy put a foot out.

"Morro-!"

Agosi ran forward, just as the boy fell over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wake up

Agosi screamed and dove forward, grabbing the boy's wrist.

He grits his teeth, feeling his fingers slip.

Agosi pulled backward.

Struggling to pull the boy up and over the ledge.

"Come-on!" Agosi grunted.

The boy was freezing cold.

Agosi pulled back-

_And fell on his back._

_The boy near him was gasping and sputtering._

_He kept muttering things under his breath._

_Agosi slowly sat up._

"_Jesus Christ! What were you thinking!" He cried. "You could' ve-"_

_He paused._

_The boy was crawling backward._

"_Y-you-you-why would you-"_

_The boy began to mutter again, shaking._

_Agosi got up._

"_What do you mean-I just saved your damn life-"_

"_Well, this is very interesting."_

_Agosi paused, feeling his heart drop into his stomach._

_He slowly spun around, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up._

_He looked._

_There before him, was a woman._

_Tendrils for hair._

_Tendrils were everywhere._

_Her face was covered by tendrils._

_However, he swore he saw two glowing, yellow eyes underneath the tendrils._

"_W-what the hell.." Agosi muttered, stepping back._

_She smiled at him._

"_Ah yes...the one who started all of this…" She muttered. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."_

_She chuckled._

_Agosi gulped._

"_W-what the hell do you want!"_

_The woman stiffened. _

_She then began to laugh. _

"_I think that rather simple question has a..complicated answer."_

_Agosi grit his teeth._

"_Then give us the answer!"_

_The woman narrowed her gaze._

"_You are in no place to demand things from me..mortal."_

_She spat out 'mortal'._

_Agosi narrowed his gaze._

"_Why the hell not?"_

_Again, the woman seemed surprised._

"_I'm tired of all this useless banters." She drifted towards him. "Move, or I'll move you myself."_

_Agosi narrowed his gaze._

"_No."_

"_This situation does not concern you." She spat, wrapping a tendril around Agosi's waist._

"_Ah-!" Agosi grabbed it with both of his hands, struggling against it._

"_Put me down!" He cried, kicking his legs out._

_Agosi watched as the boy was grabbed by a tendril as well._

_Lifting him into the air._

_The boy thrashed._

"_Put us down!" Agosi protested._

_The woman smiled._

"_Not until I complete my task."_

_Agosi glared as she brought him close to her face._

"_I assure you, you won't miss this pathetic whelp." _

_Agosi threw a kick to her jaw._

_He hit her._

_She stumbled back, and the tendrils dropped the two boys._

_Agosi scrambled to his feet, grabbing the boy's arm._

"_Come on!" _

_The two raced past her, hearing screeches and various hisses._

_The two climbed down the ladder._

The minute Agosi's feet hit the ground, his world returned to normal.

His heart was racing.

He heard a snap.

He grunted as a body fell on top of him.

Agosi groaned.

"Ow! Get-get off-!"

"Sorry-sorry!"

The two scrambled off of each other.

Agosi shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

He looked up.

He squinted.

Nothing.

"Come on."

Agosi grabbed the boy by the wrist and went into the shop.

Agosi slammed the door shut, and locked it.

He sighed, and then spun around, facing the boy.

"What the _fuck _was that thing!"

The boy didn't reply.

"Well? Answer me!"

"I-I don't know-"

"Bullshit!" Agosi cried.

Agosi crossed his arms.

"Do you know _why _she wanted you?"

"N-no."

Agosi scoffed. "Of course you don't." He muttered.

Silence.

"I.." Agosi looked at the boy. "Your arm is really bruised."

The boy paused.

He looked at the arm.

It was the same arm that the woman had held.

"Uh...does it hurt?"

"Sort of.."

"Hmph," Agosi said.

"We don't have any medical supplies here, but we do have some at my place," Agosi said.

The boy frowned.

"I don't think Caspian wants me to-"

"Screw Caspian, he's a huge stuck up."

"But-"

"Just come on." Agosi grabbed the boy by the other arm.

(_)

Agosi slowed his bike to a stop as they came to the stoplight.

Agosi looked around, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry about taking all these backroads, the highway is usually blocked up at this time."

Agosi paused.

"You see that _thing _anywhere?"

"N-no…" He sputtered, his voice slightly muffled by the motorcycle helmet.

"Good."

Agosi stared as the headlight on his bike flickered.

His bike sputtered.

"Damn it, what now!" Agosi muttered.

The bike began to slow.

"No no no-"

The bike (with a screech) came to a stop.

Agosi scoffed and turned the key.

The bike sputtered again.

It didn't start.

He tried again.

It didn't start.

Agosi got up, kicked the bike in the side, got back on, and started it again.

It didn't start.

Agosi brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Shit...Pa is gonna kill me."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

Agosi sighed.

"Well, it looks like we're walking."

The boy watched as Agosi took the keys out of his motorcycle and shoved them into his pocket.

Agosi stared at him.

"Well? Get off the bike."

The boy hopped off.

Agosi grabbed the handles of the bike and began to walk with it.

The two walked down the road.

A few cars drove by the two.

Agosi shivered.

"Jeez, why's it so cold on a day like this?"

The boy didn't reply.

Agosi paused.

"I swear to god if that lady is nearby-"

"She's not."

Agosi turned to him and stopped walking.

"How do you know that?"

"I...don't know."

Agosi didn't reply.

"I just…" The boy trailed off.

"O..kay…"

Agosi slowly turned toward and with a huff, pushed forward.

The two continued to walk down the road.

"You see that hill in the distance?"

The boy looked forward.

"That's my hill." He said. "I call it..Cherry hill."

"I..can you own a hill?"

Agosi shrugged.

"Dunno, nobody else goes there so-"

They heard a rustle.

The two came to a halt.

Agosi spun around, his gaze narrowed.

The two watched as a bunny hopped out of the bushes.

Agosi sighed.

"It's just a bunny."

They heard a hiss in the distance.

Agosi rolled his eyes.

"It's just another animal." He muttered.

The boy walked behind Agosi, looking around.

Fear beginning to pile into his gut.

He fidgeted with his fingers.

Agosi paused, fiddling with a few buttons.

The boy screeched as he heard a noise.

Agosi laughed.

"Relax! It's just the radio!" He said, smiling.

Agosi turned back to the bike.

"Now I hope everything else works now."

The boy watched as Agosi hopped on the bike.

He fiddled with his keys and turned them.

The bike sputtered again.

"Oh come on!" Agosi screamed, slamming his fist onto it.

The bike turned on.

Agosi laughed.

"_Finally_!" He said. "It's working, hop on!"

The boy nodded.

He heard the hiss again.

The bike began to sputter.

"Don't you dare-"

The bike stopped.

"Damn it!"

The boy hopped on the bike.

"Alright, I'll try it one more time-"

The hiss got louder.

The two boys stopped.

The two turned back.

Agosi sighed.

"This is really beginning to _tick me off_-"

The two paused as the radio crackled.

"Interference...in this part of town?" Agosi muttered, turning the dial.

"Look-" The radio began.

Agosi scoffed.

"Look-" The radio said.

Agosi raised an eyebrow.

The hissing got closer.

"Can you just _work_-!"

He slammed his fist on the radio.

The radio stopped.

The screen glitched out.

Agosi gasped.

"No no- now my Dad is _definitely _going to kill me-"

Rustling.

The two boys paused.

"Its-its just a bunny-"

More hissing.

Agosi groaned.

"Do you know anything about bikes?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

The boy shook his head.

"No…"

"Crap."

Agosi turned the key.

The boy turned back.

He narrowed his gaze, seeing a liquid begin to travel up the road.

Up.

"Hey...Agosi…?" The boy began.

"What's up?"

"Uh...can liquid travel _up_."

Agosi blinked.

"What kind of stupid-ass question is that? Of _course, _it can't!"

The boy watched as more liquid appeared, gathering together.

The hissing got louder.

"Agosi…"

"If you're about to ask another stupid question. I'm _not _interested."

"Its...uh...not a question."

"Fine, hit me with it."

"Um...you...uh...holy fuck.."

Agosi rolled his eyes, turning the keys again.

The bike started.

"Yes! Hang on-"

Agosi turned back.

His eyes widened.

The liquid fully formed.

"W-what the _hell_…"

The group stared.

The liquid formed a head.

No eyes were on the head.

However, a large gaping mouth was there, various amounts of sharp teeth littering the insides.

The liquid dripped onto the road.

The creature turned.

It screeched.

"Holy shit!" Agosi cried.

The bike shot forward, as the boy screamed.

"Is it following us?"

The boy looked back.

"Yeah!"

"Of _course _it is!" Agosi cried.

The boy watched as the creature ran after them, screeching.

Drool dripping from its mouth.

"Is your house close?!" The boy cried.

"No! We're not even close!"

"Shit-"

"Oui! Only I'm allowed to say that!"

"What-"

"Throw something!"

"_Excuse me_-?"

"Just throw something damn it!"

The boy took off his helmet.

He chucked it at the creature.

The boy paused.

"uh...I missed.."

"Ex-_fucking_-cuse me?"

The creature screeched.

"It's gaining on us!"

"Oh shit! We're gonna die!" Agosi cried, pulling back on the lever.

Agosi looked around.

"Hang on!" He cried, making the bike go faster.

"Wh-"

The boy screamed as the two drove off the road, and down the hill.

However, halfway down the hill, the bike flipped over.

The two boys screamed and tumbled down the hill.

The creature screeched again.

Agosi's vision began to waver.

He lifted his head up.

He spotted the boy.

He was on the ground.

However, he didn't appear to be bleeding.

Agosi's head hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9 - Curse his name

"What do you _mean _they aren't here?" Kai's voice called from within the tea shop.

Caspian groaned.

"I've been telling you the same things for the last _ten minutes_," He hissed, trying to keep his calm. "They _aren't _here, and I _don't _know where they are."

Kai growled.

"The son of a bitch probably ran-"

"He's probably with Agosi." Caspian blurts out. "He was talking about taking him home before you guys started making a ruckus."

Kai narrowed his gaze. "Why? Is he possessed?"

"I don't know!" Caspian cried. "It rained pretty hard last night so maybe there was a leak or something!"

"How did Morro know to call Agosi?"

"I don't _know_-"

"Can you _please _calm down!" Zane yelled. He turned to the teen. "Caspian, do you know where Agosi lives?"

Caspian shook his head.

"No."

Zane sighed.

"We'll find them. Don't worry," Zane said, turning to Kai. "and I'm sure _Alec _didn't run off."

Kai muttered something under his breath.

With that, the group left the tea shop.

Caspian let out a sigh.

"Where could they be..?" He muttered.

(_)

Agosi's eyes slowly opened, a bright light filling his gaze.

He squinted and lifted his arm up covering the light.

After he adjusted to the light, Agosi slowly sat up, grunting.

A brown blanket was draped over him.

He heard a hiss.

Agosi felt the panic rise in his throat.

"I know dear, it'll be over soon."

Agosi turned.

In a chair, sat the boy.

A figure in front of him, a cloth on the boy's arm.

Agosi grunted, feeling pain fill his head.

The figure spun around.

Agosi studied her.

He then paused.

" ?"

The woman smiled. "Good morning, Agosi."

"What...how did we get here..?"

"You and your friend fell down the hill in the backyard."

Agosi stared.

He squinted.

That's when it hit him.

The monster.

The bike.

The radio.

Everything.

"We...we could've died."

The woman turned to Agosi.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

Agosi gripped his t-shirt.

He noticed that he wasn't wearing his jacket.

"Where...where's the monster..?"

Agosi turned to the boy.

The boy didn't reply.

shook her head.

"That's...what your friend said when he woke up."

Agosi gulped.

"U-um...is...he fine?"

smiled.

"Yes, he's fine," She said, flashing a smile.

The boy watched as she put the cloth down and began to wrap his arm with bandages.

"There," said.

She slowly walked over to Agosi.

"My, you two took a nasty fall." She muttered.

Agosi stared as she began to wrap bandages around his head.

"Is...it bad?" Agosi asked.

"No, you only got cut." She said. "You'll be fine."

"You'll both be fine." She replied, walking away. "Would you two like some tea?"

(_)

Agosi stared at the cup of cold tea in his hands.

The two teens were silent.

Agosi sighed. "Do you...want to talk about what happened?" He blurted out.

The boy looked up. "Erm...sure."

Agosi got up and sat next to him.

Silence.

"Um…" Agosi began. "You...you know that...lady we saw..right?"

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Um...do you see her...often?"

The boy hesitated.

"I...no.." He said. "Usually...I just…"

The boy paused.

"Um...I usually just...feel cold." He began, his voice cracking slightly. "Its... it's cold and...there's.. there are no people there...the world is just so..blank..and..cold..it's so cold, I don't know why its cold-"

He began to blabber on.

"Hey."

He continued to blabber, his speaking getting faster.

"Hey, dude-"

Blabbering.

"Hey, hey!"

He stopped, looking at him.

"You're…" Agosi paused. "Were you just there…?"

The boy blinked. "No...I was just.."

"Um..." Agosi paused. "Have you tried stopping it?"

"I...I can't." The boy sputtered. "I…"

The boy clenched his fists.

Agosi shook his head. "Uh..my dads should be here soon, you..want to head to my place and talk about it?"

The boy shook his head. "I...don't want to talk about it." He paused. "but...I'd..like to come to your place."

"Cool." Agosi muttered.

(_)

The boy watched as the front door opened and two worried fathers stumbled into the room.

The boy watched as Agosi was practically tackled to the floor by one of them.

They asked questions, scolded him, hugged him.

The usual things.

The boy smiled a bit.

He flinched, feeling a finger tap his shoulder.

"Dearie, can you follow me for a second?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, however, he nodded, following the woman.

The two came into the kitchen.

The woman leaning against the counter.

"I..couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having with Agosi.." She began.

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…?"

"And..well..when I was younger, I had...panic attacks alot," She said, reaching behind her.

The boy watched as she pulled out a small bag.

"I...a friend of mine..made me this tea that...helped calm me down." She said.

The boy stared as she opened his palms and placed the bag in his hands.

"I..I'm not an expert but...whenever you feel like..these flashbacks are going to happen," She began. "Try...making this tea. It..calms the nerves."

The woman smiled at him.

"I...I..thank you…" The boy muttered. "But I...can't take this."

"Oh, its fine, sweetheart!" She said. "I have plenty."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And you can grow your own. Just make sure you look online on how to do so first." She began. "And I have plenty more if you would like some."

The boy eagerly nodded.

No more nightmares.

No more flashbacks..?

No more woman.

It sounded like pure bliss to him.

"I...thank you...Thank you so much…" He muttered, smiling.

The woman smiled.

"You're welcome."

(_)

"So..how did you two meet?" Agosi's Pa began.

"Oh, he works with me." Agosi replied.

"Ah, I see." Agosi's Pa said.

His father laughed.

"Does that other kid still work there?"

"Caspian..?" The boy asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"Agosi. Be polite." His Pa hissed.

Agosi scoffed.

"so..can...Alec come over-"

"No."

"But Pa-!"

"No! First, you leave in the middle of the night and go to the city," His father cried. "_Then _you plan on bringing someone home _without _telling us! And _then _you get into a motorcycle accident!"

Agosi groaned.

"You, young man, are definitely going on lockdown for the _month_-"

"The next _month_! Why?"

The group began to argue, the boy felt very...awkward..to say.

After the shouting died down, the father spoke.

"so...Alec...do you want us to drop you off somewhere? Your parents must be worried."

The boy blinked.

He turned to Agosi.

Agosi shrugged.

"Um...my parents knew I was out."

"Huh," Agosi's Pa muttered. "Do you still want us to bring you home?"

"Um..I don't think you can..drive there."

"Oh, it's one of _those _neighborhoods."

"You can drop me off near the city, I can walk." The boy blurts out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Agosi stared.

"Well, to the city we go then."

(_)

sighed, shutting and locking the door.

She turned around, seeing a large gaping mouth before her.

"I did what you asked," She said, barely able to hide the shake in her voice. "Now let him go."

The creature let out a growl before a yelp filled the room.

A golden-colored, Shibu Inu fell to the floor.

The dog limped over, whining.

"Hey...hey…" She cooed.

The creature growled.

The woman looked up.

"What do you want now?"

More hissing.

The woman gasped, backing up.

"I-I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

More growling.

The dog barked.

The dog was kicked to the side.

The woman let out a high pitched scream.


	10. Chapter 10 - Behind the bars on windows

The boy watched as Caspian grabbed a bag of something labeled 'skinny pop'.

"So, do you want like..lemonade or something?"

The boy blinked.

"Uh..sure.."

"Cool, there's some coolers at the end of the aisles," Caspian began. "Can you grab two bottles please?"

The boy watched Caspian leave.

Caspian practically skipped away.

Caspian paused.

"Wait..what kind of candy do you like?"

The boy shrugged.

"Alright, I'll surprise you." Caspian said, winking.

And with that, the teen disappeared behind the shelves.

The boy sighed, and heard the music playing on the loudspeakers slowly begin to fade.

He then spun on his heel, and started to walk towards the ice boxes.

(_)

Lloyd just stared at his food.

Wu took a sip of his tea.

"Did you find anything at the resurrection temple?" He asked.

Silence.

"We...didn't go there.." Cole muttered. "We..picked up the tea first-"

"And we found _Morro_."

The ninja flinched, hearing Wu's tea cup fall from his grasp and shatter on the floor.

"W-what?" Wu stammered.

Zane looked up from the stove, surprised.

The ninja hadn't heard their Sensei stutter in a _long _time.

Ever even.

Kai looked at the floor.

"Morro..uh...he's..human and-"

Lloyd's face scrunched up.

"He's..at Mystake's tea shop."

Lloyd got up from the table, and left the room.

They heard a door slam shut.

"I...I must see him-" Wu started.

"I wouldn't advise that." Zane interrupted, putting a pinch of garlic into the pot on the stove. "M-" Zane paused. "_Alec.._he...has Amnesia..I'm not sure how significant it is or..what type exactly but..it is significant enough that he did not recognize any of us."

Wu nodded.

"I see.." Wu muttered.

Nya shook her head.

"I...he might've remembered something.." She muttered. "I mean...he did seem a bit angry when we showed up."

"Yes, I'm sure it was because Kai pulled a sword on him and started screaming in his face." Zane hissed.

Cole's eyes widened. "Wh-"

"I thought he was going to attack us." Kai replied, gritting his teeth.

"Did you forget that he helped us on Day of the Departed?" Zane asked, turning.

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Zane-"

"Or how he gave Sensei the realm crystal?"

Kai scoffed. "Still doesn't 'redeem' him."

Zane shook his head.

"However, in case Kai is right and we can't trust him," Zane paused. "We are going to keep an eye on him."

Wu nodded his head slowly, stroking his beard. "I see."

"_But_…" Cole began. "He wasn't there today."

Wu rolled his eyes.

"Knowing Morro, he probably wasn't far," Wu muttered. "He might still have the same habits that he had as a child."

(_)

The boy opened the door to the ice box and grabbed the bottle of lemonade.

He shoved the lemonaid under his arm.

He attempted to grab another one-

It didn't move.

The boy narrowed his gaze.

He attempted to pull it out again.

nothing.

With a final tug, the bottle came out.

However, the boy stumbled back.

His back slamming into another icebox.

He groaned, and shook his head.

He grabbed the fallen bottles (thankfully, they weren't open).

He turned back to the icebox.

This ice box, was on the floor, and smaller than most of the other ice boxes.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he attempted to peer into the thing.

Most of the plastic had ice on it, and he could barely see anything inside.

He sighed, put the lemonaid down, and opened it.

Cold air hit his face as he peered into the box.

Various items were in it.

Ice cream.

Frozen meat.

Things along that line.

He looked around.

One box caught his eye.

Shrimp.

He picked up the box, and held it.

It was cold in his hands.

And yet..it felt so welcoming..

_The air was warm, and the sun was high._

_It was perfect._

_A perfect day to play outside._

_But he couldn't play._

_No._

_He could play by himself, sure._

_But that was boring._

_If he tried to play with them they'd yell at him, kick him, call him names._

_He wasn't in the mood for that._

_He was hungry._

_Him and a couple of others were as well._

_As far as he could tell, it was noon._

_The group of three had traveled together for a reason._

_The eldest one, he forgot his name, he was sure he didn't have one, was strong and intimidating._

_The second eldest, who had no name, was a great talker._

_For an orphan, he was rather handsome, so he made for a good distraction._

_And him?_

_He was fast._

_As in, faster than most of the guards that patrolled the small town._

_But even if those traits made them a hard punch to throw in jail, they hadn't had any luck finding any food._

_They tried various trash cans, shelves of bakery's were they put out their baked goods to cool, and empty tables._

_Nothing._

_The place was clean._

_Which was rare._

_He clutched his stomach, feeling it rumble._

_And that's when the eldest one suggested they go to the top of the mountain._

_He said that the man that lived up there taught four kids._

_Which meant picky eaters._

_Which meant more food._

_And he was right._

_When they got to the top of the steps, they hit the jackpot._

_Food._

_Each of them went into a trashcan._

_They each came out with some item of food._

_Except the boy._

_Most of the things he found were rotten, or crawling with bugs._

_And he wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to eat any of that._

_He sighed, thinking if he tried another trash can, he'd find something._

_He began to climb out-_

_He was stuck._

_He kicked his legs about, trying to signal that he was stuck._

_Nobody came to his aid._

_He made a noise._

_Nothing._

_He heard a door open._

_He heard footsteps run off._

_He pushed._

_Finally, he fell out of the trashcan, a banana peel in his hair._

_He shook his head._

_He saw the man._

_His eyes widened._

_He bolted._

_He was partially down the steps when a familiar sound filled the air._

_A plate._

_Being placed on a surface._

_He turned around.._

_He slowly, and cautiously walked up the stairs._

_His eyes were narrowed._

_When he came to the last few steps, he crouched._

_He slowly peeked his head over the last step._

_He looked at the doors._

_They were shut._

_Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of warmth._

_A pleasant smell filling his nose._

_His eyes widened._

_Before him, was a plate of hot food._

_Hot._

_Fresh._

_Food._

_He grabbed the plate, ran up to the rock and sat down, beginning to eat._

_The food was delicious._

_And probably the best he'd had in a while._

_He heard the door creep open._

_He wanted to run._

_But...at the same time he felt..safe._

_Safer than he ever had._

_A wave of bravery hit him._

_He turned around._

_There, stood a man._

_A staff in his hands._

_The man was smiling._

_The boy smiled back at him, and then went back to eating._

_The man opened his mouth._

"Hey, are you-" A hand was put on his shoulder.

The boy screeched, the box falling from his hands.

The man stared.

"Jeez, you're a jumpy one, ain't ya?"

The boy narrowed his gaze, growling under his breath.

Damn it.

The man blinked.

"Hey, ain't you kid that kid that tried to walk into ongoing traffic?"

The boy gulped.

"I…"

He nodded.

"Huh," The man said. "Well...you look better than the last time I saw you."

The boy blinked.

"Who...are you?"

"The guy that pulled you from traffic?"

"Oh." The boy paused. "Um...thank you…for...doing that."

The man scoffed. "No problem, it's my job kid."

Silene.

"uh...I know that this seems kind of random but," The man began. "Are you..seeing a therapist or something?"

The boy blinked. "Therapist..?"

"Clearly you aren't if you don't know what that is." The man muttered.

The boy frowned.

"Why do you ask?" The boy said. It came off ruder than he meant.

The man, however, didn't seem offended.

"Well, I'm..a therapist so.." He paused. "I..guess I just have a knack for noticing certain...symptoms.."

The boy stared. "I...what..?"

The man shook his head, reaching into his pocket.

"The name's Doctor Blake," He began, pulling out a card. "But you can call me Ronin."

The boy stared. "Um...what's this for..?"

"It's a card." He began. "I..hope you don't mind me butting in but...I..don't have any patients yet so...I thought you'd maybe want to..give it a try?"

The boy blinked.

"I..I think you are butting in." He muttered.

"Yeah I know but, maybe just..think about it?" He began.

The boy didn't reply.

"Ah well, you don't have to come." He began. "But the first session is in three days. I live in the apartment above the bakery, number 13."

And with that the man left.

(_)

"A therapist, huh," Caspian asked, shoving a few peach rings into his mouth. "That's interesting.."

"Mhm." The boy replied. "He gave me his card too."

Caspian looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "A..card..?" he asked. "Let me see."

The boy reached into his pocket, and handed the teen the card.

Caspian inspected it.

"Huh. Seems legit."

the boy flinched, watching the violence on the TV screen.

Caspian yawned.

"Anyways, I'm tired." He said. "You can continue watching the movie, I don't mind."

The boy watched Caspian curl up in the bean bag, and fall asleep, a blanket draped over him.

The boy sighed.

Frankly, he felt like he should sleep as well.

Although, he didn't want too.

He knew that he should.

The boy grabbed the tv remote, pressed a few buttons (he had no idea where the off switch was), and finally turned it off.

And with that, he fell asleep as well.

(_)

Caspian hadn't heard the boy move in a while.

He must've been asleep.

It was a _bad _idea for him to invite him over.

Curse him and his impulsive talking.

And his bright attitude.

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

Picking himself up after Stixx was already hard.

But having the guy that caused all this pain for your family _in your house as a guest_, was something else.

He narrowed his gaze.

The thing that worried him the most, was the look on his face when Caspian was about to leave.

He looked so...scared.

He might've been paling a bit as well.

And Caspian felt for him.

Maybe he was afraid of thunderstorms?

He wasn't sure.

Caspian flinched, hearing thunder roar outside.

The heavy rain pour filling the room.

He shook his head, and turned to look at the boy.

The boy was curled up on another bean bag, sleeping peacefully.

He didn't seem tense.

He did flinch and mutter things occasionally, but that was it.

Caspian stared.

There was a smile on his face.

Caspian's face softened.

At this point, Morro reminded him of a scared little kid.

But he couldn't shake that gut feeling.

And as much as he hated to admit it.

The more he looked at the guy, the more often he was brought back...to Stixx.


	11. Chapter 11 - Cold Walls

_The boy felt at peace. _

_He was in a field._

_The sky was clear, and the sun was warm._

_He was running._

_Laughing._

_Somebody was calling his name. _

_He wasn't sure who._

_He didn't want to look back._

_He looked back anyways._

_Suddenly, he fell to the ground._

_However, the ground seemed to open up and trap him underneath._

_He screamed._

_No answer came to his ears._

_It was dark and cold._

_He hugged himself, curling into a ball._

_He heard a voice usher a name._

_Morro._

_Who was Morro again?_

_The boy (Morro) had no idea. _

_The boy (Morro) slowly got up, brushing his hair back._

_He began to walk._

**(_)**

Lloyd yawned as he entered the kitchen, the smell of waffles filling his nose.

"Morning everyone." He said, walking towards the stove.

"Morning," Jay replied, stuffing more waffles into his face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Zane asked.

"Yeah."

Zane frowned.

Lloyd sighed.

"No…"

"Was it another nightmare?"

"No, just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Kai asked.

Kai paused.

"_Oh_." He muttered.

He also mumbled an apology under his breath.

Lloyd shook his head.

"It's fine Kai, really."

Zane placed some waffles on his plate.

As well as some strawberries.

As well as a few dollops of whipped cream.

Lloyd smiled as he sat down at the table, eating.

"So, what's on today's to-do list?"

"Well, we're going to the mayor's office for a party at three o'clock," Zane replied. "She decided to throw the entire city a party to celebrate the hardships the city has gone through. Everyone is invited."

"Okay," Lloyd said.

"I also have to go to Mystake's tea shop to check up on Alec," He paused. "I can go alone if you don't wish to accompany me."

Kai scoffed.

"I'll go, just in case he does something funny."

Zane shook his head, taking off his apron.

"Just, try not to scare him like last time."

"_Scare him_? I didn't-"

Zane frowned.

Kai paused.

"wait...I _scared _him?"

"His heartbeat accelerated significantly when he saw all of us," Zane paused. "And continued to do so as Kai kept yelling at him."

Kai stared. "Huh."

Silence.

"Hey...do you...don't you guys find it strange that he..doesn't remember anything?"

Silence.

"I...guess.." Nya muttered. "I mean, Garmadon had all of his memories when he came back-"

"That..isn't...true," Lloyd muttered.

The group turned, spying him pushing his food around his plate.

"He...when I showed him that photo of...him and I after the Overlord's defeat he." He paused. "He was looking at it very...closely."

"That doesn't mean he didn't remember-"

"He didn't remember Kai, that's the point." Lloyd blurts out. "What if-what if the items that are used to bring someone back ...have some sort of effect on them..?"

Kai scoffed, crossing his legs and arms, and leaning back in the chair. "Then whoever resurrected Morro did a _horrible _job. He doesn't remember shit."

Jay shook his head.

"But..why would somebody resurrect him?" Nya muttered. "The attack in stixx happened nearly a year ago..why.."

Kai shrugged. "Maybe a new villain wants to recruit him."

"Morro wouldn't join them," Cole paused. "I think."

"How do you know that?"

"He helped us during the Day of the Departed."

"That-"

"_Guys_," Nya said. "There's still an issue."

Kai paused, an eyebrow raised.

"We don't know who resurrected him," Nya began. "And Morro can't remember anything..so he's of no use to whoever brought him back."

Silence.

"So..what's going to stop them from doing it again?"

Silence.

A deeper silence.

Lloyd covered his mouth with his hands.

"Then we figure out who it was," He began. "Before they figure out how to _correctly _resurrect someone."

Kai shook his head.

"Well, all I know is I'm going to beat whoever brought him back to a pulp-"

"_Kai_."

**(_)**

Agosi let out a deep sigh, as he washed a plate.

"Very good, and I want to check all of those dishes when you're done."

Agosi groaned.

"Why?"

"You can't clean to save your life, sweetheart," Kivon called from the other room. "I mean, look at your room."

"Hey! Maybe you should clean that next!" yelled.

"_No_!" Agosi cried. "_Anywhere _but there-"

"Actually," Russ called. "That's a _good _idea-"

"No-!"

"It's either you clean your room, or I clean it for you," Kivon yelled, his head coming out from behind the wall. "And you know damn well you don't want that."

Agosi sighed, as he dried off the last plate.

(_)

"And I want to _see your room _when you're done!" Kivon called from downstairs.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Agosi replied, slamming the door shut.

Agosi sighed, sitting on his bed.

Frankly, his parents were right.

His bedsheets were untucked, and some were on the floor.

Clothing was in piles.

His closet was open, things piling out of it.

Things poked out under his bed.

His rug was all messed up.

Along with open wrappers and snack bags.

Empty soda cans littered the floor.

On his dresser were candles, melted, of course.

Maybe even melted into the dresser itself.

Agosi turned to his desk.

The only thing in his room that was neat.

Agosi sighed, walking over to the desk.

He sat in the chair.

He reached down his shirt and pulled out a chain.

At the end of the chain, was a rose.

Behind it was a silver dog tag.

He opened the drawer next to him, slamming a heavy, black, and old book onto the desk.

On it, was a lock.

He put the necklace inside of the book's lock.

The lock popped off.

He turned a few pages.

He propped the book on a bookstand, shining a light on it.

"Alright," he muttered, grabbing a few candles, a match, a few other strange items.

He then grabbed the only clean thing, a white rug, and pulled it off the floor.

Underneath this rug, was a burn mark. Inside the floorboard was a circle.

A circle in what seemed to be ink.

"Let's try this again." he began to light the candles.


	12. Chapter 12 - With the devil in me

Caspian rolled his sleeves up yet again.

He didn't want to get flour on his jacket.

It was twelve o'clock at night.

And Caspian couldn't sleep.

He had to make new pastries anyways, so why not get started.

Caspian rolled out the dough again, reached into the bowl next to him.

He spread the handful of flour onto the dough.

He rolled it out.

He put more flour on.

Roll.

Place.

Spread.

Repeat.

Just like his aunt taught him.

He felt a shiver go down his spine..

He remembered how cold it was.

How windy.

His lungs burning from all the running he did.

The screams off in the distance.

And the unforgettable stench of death.

And him.

_Especially him_.

Caspian paused his hand over the flour bowl.

He sighed, propping his dough and flour riddled hands on the counter.

He brought his head now, his bangs hanging over his topaz blue eyes.

They narrowed.

Caspian wasn't stupid.

He knew exactly what he was getting into by inviting that boy inside.

But the way he jumped.

How he seemed to wander about so...confused.

And lost.

He didn't seem like the guy that attacked stixx at all.

And his aunt always told him to give people a second chance.

So he did.

And now, he had no idea what to do.

He couldn't hide him forever.

Hell, he couldn't stay in Mystake's tea shop either.

Mystake would probably get irritated.

But the boy had no name.

Hell, if he wanted to, he could just disappear without a trace.

He had no records.

Birth certificates.

Nothing.

Or at least, Caspian thought so.

Morro was tricky.

He didn't talk much.

He only worked.

And got paid.

But, something kept nagging at him.

The first day, when the ninja came to check upon him, he was gone.

Caspian assumed he left.

But he came back.

However, he seemed so...paranoid.

Uncomfortable.

Other words along that line.

Something was bothering Morro.

And Caspian didn't think it was his place to stick his nose around.

But at the same time, what harm would it do?

So with that, he grabbed more flour.

If Morro didn't tell him, he'd have to start forcing him too.

(_)

"Why would the police call us to investigate a murder?" Kai asked as they maneuvered their way through the crowd.

"I'm not sure," Zane began. "But the commissioner sounded frantic when he called."

"Man, just when I thought we could take a break.." Jay muttered.

The ninja came to the house, the door was guarded by police tape.

The two officers in front of it stepped to the side.

The ninja walked into the house.

People were running around.

Poking and prodding at items.

Tye group came to the center of the room, the commissioner stood there.

His hat was off.

"Commissioner?" Lloyd began.

The commissioner turned.

"Finally." He said, placing his hat on his head again. "If anybody knows about the supernatural, then you lot do."

The ninja looked at each other.

"Commissioner-"

The commissioner pointed to the floor.

The group looked down.

Between the group, was a chalk outline of a body.

Blood was splattered in the middle of the chalk and underneath it.

"As you can tell," The commissioner began, brushing his beard. "There _was _a murder."

The ninja looked at one another.

"_However_, based on the evidence we've collected, there was no murder weapon." He paused. "Which is strange."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe the murderer took the weapon with them?"

"We would've found the trail by now," The commissioner replied. "There's a trail of blood leading to the back of the door, across the street, and into the woods."

Zane stared.

"But when my men followed it into the woods they...didn't find anything." He sighed, turning to the kitchen. "The trail just...stopped.."

Zane narrowed his gaze. "Were there any signs of a vehicle?"

"No. The area was muddy enough that even a bike would've made marks in the ground."

Silence.

"However, I...am starting to question whether or not this murderer was even human."

Lloyd crossed his arms, watching the commissioner walk towards the fridge, which was surrounded by people in suits.

The people looked up at him and parted.

Zane stared in shock.

In the fridge was a large gaping hole, with strange black liquid dripping from the corners.

"We...aren't sure what did this but," The commissioner stated. "No human could do this."

Zane stepped forward, examining the hole in the fridge.

"He is right about the murderer not being human," Zane replied. "Even if this murderer was well built, the width is much bigger than an average human arm."

Kai stared.

"And what about the liquid that's dripping from it?"

Zane turned back to the hole.

He was right.

Black ooze was still dripping from it.

Zane watched as a woman in a suit aimed a jar below another part of ooze that was about to drop to the floor.

Just as another jar came over, Zane put a hand up.

The ooze fell to the floor.

Zane watched it carefully.

"Zane?"

Zane went silent.

Small beeping noises could be heard.

Cole looked at Jay.

Jay shrugged.

"I..do not have any records of this..._anywhere_."

Kai stared.

"Did you try again-"

"_Yes, Kai_. I checked _everywhere. Twice_."

Lloyd began to walk over before a hand went to his shoulder.

"Lloyd, wait-"

Lloyd walked.

He knelt beside Zane.

He reached his hand out and poked-

He screeched and wrenched his hand back.

Lloyd hissed, staring at his now red fingertip.

Zane stared.

"Lloyd, give me your hand."

Lloyd put his hand into Zane's.

He watched as the ice went over the burn mark.

"Thanks," Lloyd whispered.

Zane nodded, smiling.

Zane turned back to the ooze.

"It's acidic," Zane warned. "I'd advise you all be careful."

With that, Zane opened his panel and flipped a switch.

His eyes went dull.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Zane placed his hands under the ooze.

Multiple drops dripped into his hands, and the group could hear the hissing sounds.

"Zane, Zane stop." Cole began.

Zane didn't reply.

"Zane, seriously-"

Zane turned to him. "I'm fine."

Cole narrowed his gaze. "Can somebody get him a jar?"

With that, a man stood up, scurried over to a table, and brought over a mason jar.

Cole grabbed it, stepped towards Zane, and held it out to him.

"Put it in here."

"But it's acidic-"

"Just do it."

Zane dipped his hands into the jar.

The ooze fell into it, in clumps.

Almost like slime.

Cole sighed and shut the jar's lid.

He stared at Zane's hands.

"Zane, why did you do that?"

"Time is of the essence, Cole."

"Don't-" Cole paused. "Don't do that again..please?"

Zane didn't respond.

With that, Cole opened Zane's panel and flipped the switch.

Zane's eyes lit up again and he winced.

"I..may we take this home for further diagnostics?" Zane asked. "I'm sure Pixel and I could figure out what this is."

The commissioner nodded. "Be my guest."

Zane smiled lightly, getting up.

However, he held his hands as he walked out of the house, brushing over the dents.

As the group began to summon their dragons, Zane stopped.

"Cole?" He asked. "May I ride with you?"

Cole nodded, as his dragon formed on the street. "Yeah, sure."

The two hopped onto the beast and catapulted into the air.

As they came to the sky, the two were silent.

"I..I'm sorry," Zane muttered. "I..shouldn't have done that."

Cole paused, biting his lower lip.

In a way, Zane was right.

He shouldn't have done that.

"I..its fine," Cole replied.

Silence.

"Are you...mad at me?"

"No."

"Oh."

…

"Do you think Pix' will be mad at me?"

"Nah," Cole assured. "You don't have to tell her what you did."

Zane's face turned from relief to a look of worry.

"I..do not like keeping secrets from her."

"yeah...I don't either." Cole chuckled.

Silence, again.

"So, you want to continue telling me about that book you read?"

Zane's face lit up. "Which one?"

"About the birds," Cole paused. "What was it called..' Birds of Ninjago'?"

"Ah yes! Recently I found out more about the blue jay-"

As Zane began to babble on about birds some more, Cole couldn't help but smile to himself.

Surely when he, Pixel, and Zane had their movie night, Zane would want to watch a bird documentary.

And frankly, the two would be fine with it.

(_)

Agosi let out a gasp, sweat dotting his forehead.

Voices filling the room.

He waved his hand.

"Knock it off already!" He cried.

The voices stopped.

"Damn." He muttered. "Do y'all ever shut up."

With that, he grabbed his book, staring as the ink on the pages began to bleed again.

He scoffed, staring at his hands, which was also, bleeding ink.

Agosi got up, and slowly opened the door, made his way down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Wincing, Agosi began to clean the cracks in his skin with a damp washcloth.

He grabbed a fresh pair of bandages, wrapping them around his arms.

"Agosi," A voice began. "What did I tell you about trying to communicate with the dead after your bedtime?"

Agosi spun around.

His father stood there, leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

Agosi groaned.

"I can only talk to these bitches at night-" He paused.

"Sorry." He muttered.

His father sighed. "Agosi, let me see your arms."

"No."

"Agosi."

"I said no."

With that, his father dove at him, grabbing his wrist.

Agosi bit his tongue, watching his father undo the bandages.

His father's eyes widened.

"It's getting worse," he looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"What are you supposed to do? You can't call a doctor, they don't deal with this kind of.._things_." Agosi replied, pulling his arm away.

His father looked at the floor.

"Agosi, this whole _thing _is...suicide," He began. "You're mother she-she gave you the book so you could _protect it_. Not _use it_."

Agosi narrowed his gaze.

"You don't know _anything about my mother_."

His father shook his head.

"And you don't either."

Agosi swallowed, hard.

"Agosi, _please_," He began. "It's either you do something about your arms, _or _I'm getting rid of the book."

Agosi's eyes widened. "You-you wouldn't."

"I would."

"You can't do that! That book has been in my family for generations-"

"And it's _dangerous_!" His father yelled. "A child like you shouldn't be playing with necromancy!"

"How can I not?" Agosi cried. "I'm a _necromancer!_ It's my _job _to communicate and use the-"

They heard thunder crack in the distance.

His father shook his head.

"I've already had to burn sage multiple times and replace the salt once every year," his father muttered. "They've started to gather here Agosi. They _know _what you are."

Agosi shook his head.

"Shouldn't they know though? They knew my mother."

"But you're mother was _taught,_" he paused. "_Properly _how to be a necromancer. You have no teacher. You're self-taught."

Agosi didn't reply.

"And that's dangerous. Not just for you, for everyone."

_I know, but I'm selfish, so I don't care._

He heard a voice say.

He ignored it.

His father sighed. "Do you want some warm milk?"

Agosi snickered. "What?"

"It used to comfort you when you were a kid!"

Agosi shook his head, smiling.

"No thanks, I'm...just gonna go to bed.."

"You sure?" His father asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." His father paused. "If the spirits start to upset you, you can sleep in our room...alright?"

Agosi nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Night."

"Goodnight."

(_)

It had only been ten minutes before Agosi had fallen asleep.

His father came into the room, slowly, and placed the cup onto his bedside table.

He smiled, pulling the rest of the covers onto his son.

However, his father turned to the book and picked it up.

He flipped through the pages, staring at the ink.

He couldn't make out much.

With that, his father grabbed the book and left the room with it.

And for once, the house was silent.

Dead silent.


	13. Chapter 13 - Toxic

Pixel sighed, turning in the spot on the couch again.

She was currently resting under Cole's left arm.

Cole was fast asleep.

Snoring.

His head dipped over the top of the couch.

Zane was under his other arm, his head rested on his lover's thigh.

Pixel smiled, brushing Cole's bangs back and planting a kiss on his forehead.

She got up and did the same to Zane before she left the room, the blanket still wrapped around her.

She made her way to the kitchen.

However, she paused as she came to the doorway.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, was Lloyd.

He was currently staring out the window above the sink.

A steaming hot mug in his hands.

His eyes were narrowed.

His knuckles were white.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd spun around, his eyes wide.

"Hi." He said, seeming out of breath.

Pixel raised an eyebrow.

"Lloyd? Is everything alright?"

"Yep...just peachy!"

Pixel frowned.

"Did you have a nightmare again?"

Lloyd opened his mouth, paused, then looked towards the mug.

He fidgeted.

"More like sleep paralysis."

Pixel stared.

"Don't you take medication that's supposed to help?"

"I...yeah.."

Pixel crossed her arms.

"Lloyd, have you been _taking _your medication?"

"No."

"Lloyd. They're supposed to help you."

"Then why haven't I been feeling any better?"

Pixel paused and thought.

She looked up at him.

"Perhaps if we tried a heavier dosage-"

"No!" Lloyd cried.

The chair slid back and hit the floor.

Lloyd flinched, turning to her.

Pixel's eyes were wide.

Worried.

But Lloyd saw no fear in them.

Lloyd slowly reached towards the chair, picking it up.

"I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Pixel smiled, softly.

"It's alright," She began. "I can tell that you're stressed."

She walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"If you don't mind me asking," She paused. "What is troubling you?"

Lloyd didn't respond at first.

He just looked down at his mug again.

Letting the steam spread across his face.

Finally, he sighed.

"I...he's back."

"Who?"

Lloyd felt a lump in his throat.

"M-Morro."

Pixel's eyes widened.

No wonder Lloyd hadn't been sleeping.

"How?"

"I-I think he was resurrected," He began. "But-but we don't know why or...who did it."

Lloyd wrapped his hands around the mug again, clenching it.

"I-I don't know what to do," He began. "F-first Morro comes back and-and then he's gone when we try to meet with him and then a murder-"

"Lloyd."

Lloyd looked at her.

Pixel put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will not let him hurt you," Pixel began. "But I'm sure that he's just as confused as Garmadon was when Harumi brought him back."

Lloyd nodded. "I know...but," He paused. "Morro...I've seen bits and pieces of his memory and...I know how he thinks."

He gulped.

"If-if he wanted to hurt me...he would've done it...already."

Pixel didn't respond.

Frankly, she didn't know how too.

"Do you think that...he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"I-I hope not," Lloyd whispered. "He-he didn't recognize any of us when he saw us so...I-I might be safe..but...I don't know."

Pixel shook her head.

"I don't think you should worry about it," Pixel said. "As I said before, we won't let him hurt you."

Lloyd gulped, and nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

Pixel watched as he put the mug on the counter.

She smiled a bit.

"Is that warm milk?"

"No."

Pixel shook her head.

"That is warm milk."

Lloyd chuckled.

"Fine, it is." He said. "It uh...helps me sleep."

"Hm, then drink as much as you like." She replied, getting up. "Speaking of sleep, I should probably put Cole and Zane into a proper bed."

Lloyd stared.

"Even if you do do that, Cole will probably wake up on the floor again."

"That is why I shall put Cole between me and Zane."

"Hm."

Lloyd took another sip of the milk, watching as Pixel left.

She then came out, Cole thrown over her right shoulder, and Zane under her left arm.

"Goodnight Lloyd."

"Night Pixel."

And with that, she left.

(_)

Alec yawned, and stretched, sitting up in his bed.

The sun was high.

Birds were chirping.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before getting out of bed.

Slowly, he made his way into the front part of the shop.

But paused.

He looked around.

"Caspian and Agosi are not here right now." A voice said.

The boy turned around.

"Why?" He asked.

"Caspian and Agosi were on spring break," Mystake began. "They went back to school today."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Well, don't just stand there," The woman began. "Sweep the floors, we open in twenty minutes."

The boy nodded, walking over to the broom and grabbing it.

He began to sweep the floors.

Mystake got up, and grabbed various tea boxes, sorting them.

"I do have to admit," Mystake began. "I miss having Caspian and Agosi here every day."

Alec looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"But...they argue all the time," Alec said. "I...find it annoying."

Mystake shook her head.

"It..wasn't always like that," Mystake began. "They used to be such good friends before the ghost general summoned the cursed realm in Stixx."

Morro paused.

Alec turned to Mystake. "Ghost...general…?"

"The preeiments's lapdog," She muttered. "Poor child, he just wanted to be acknowledged by his Sensei."

Morro raised an eyebrow.

"I would not suggest looking at the attack," Mystake said, her head lowered. "Unless you wish to discover something about yourself..and other people."

Alec stared at her, as she got up and went into the back.

He stared down at the broom.

And sighed.

He still had a lot of work to do.

(_)

It was about 3:02 when the boy decided to take a break.

Leaning against the wall, he studied the various teas in the back room.

They were stacked on shelves, and sort by types.

Green tea.

Herbal tea.

Black tea.

And one shelf that was labeled with something he didn't understand.

The language wasn't written in Ninjian (Or, that's what he thought it was called).

He had found himself opening the tea jars, and smelling them.

Some smelled nice.

Some didn't.

The boy paused.

He turned to his bed.

Slowly walking over, he reached inside of the pillowcase, pulling out the small bag that the lady had given him.

The boy sniffed it.

It didn't smell like anything.

He shook his head, placing the tea bag on the floor.

He looked at the clock again.

3:07.

He groaned.

So, he chose to go out back, before boredom consumed him even more.

Now, he was sitting on top of the tea shop, watching the people walk around.

The city was busy.

And frankly, he kind of liked it like that.

He was sure Caspian and Agosi liked it as well.

Alec liked Caspian and Agosi.

(_)

Alec came to the conclusion that life was pointless.

It was 5 o'clock by now.

Neither of them had shown up yet.

With that, Alec climbed down the ladder and into the shop-

"I don't know where he is." A voice said. "I'm telling you."

Alec raised an eyebrow and stepped into the shop.

Mystake sat at the table, a small rectangular device on the counter.

"Are you sure Agosi," Mystake began. "Caspian usually isn't too late when it comes to his job."

"I'm telling you, I don't know where he is," Agosi replied. "And I can't come since I have..._summer camp_."

"Agosi, it's the beginning of April-"

The phone hung up.

Mystake sighed.

Mystake then spun around, staring at the boy.

The boy looked to the floor.

"Alec, can you go out and look for Caspian?"

Alec looked up.

"Why?"

"School ends at 4:15 for him, and it's 5 o'clock," Mystake replied. "Oh, if those boys from his school are bothering him again, I'm going to have to tell his mother."

"Boys..from his school?" Alec asked.

Mystake sighed.

"Caspian says that those boys are his friends. But they only use him for his money and they hurt him a lot," She began. "By the FSM, that boy is a bleeding heart."

Alec narrowed his gaze, clenching his fists.

Mystake turned to him.

"You seem..angry.." Mystake said. "I wouldn't try anything dangerous, that group of boys knows what to do in a fight."

She then smiled at him.

A cocky, confident smile.

"But then again, they haven't seen what _you _can do."

Alec's fists rested as Mystake walked by, humming to herself.

This entire day had been..strange.

He didn't have a nightmare.

And he didn't...go to that strange..cold place.

With that, Alec walked towards the front door and opened it.

He checked the clock.

5:10.

(_)

Alec had his hands shoved into his pockets, and was tripping over his shoelaces.

He had lost track of time, and the sun was beginning to set.

He wasn't lost.

He made sure he wasn't lost.

He recognized this part of the city.

He wasn't far from the tea shop.

He stopped calling out Caspian's name.

He had resorted to looking at faces, and clothing, trying to find something familiar.

With a huff, Alec leaned against the pole.

By now he had given up-

He paused.

No.

He couldn't give up.

He could never quit.

_Ninja never quit._

Alec paused.

Ninja?

He scoffed.  
He probably read that somewhere.

Alec started to think about the ninja.

He didn't like the ninja very much-

"A-are you guys serious? You spent all my money!" A voice cried.

Alec turned, spying a group paused in the street.

Alec raised an eyebrow, staring-

"Oh c'mon Cas!" A voice grumbled. "You can get more anyways-"

"Hell no! You guys _always _spend my money, and you don't do shit!"

"Excuse me?" A voice yelled. "We do plenty! I'm sorry Mrs.I work at the 5th most popular bakery in the downtown area! It ain't easy to get money where I live!"

"Then stop spending all of mine!"

With that, the group began to argue.

Alec stared.

Is this was friendship was?

Arguing.

Stealing from each other?

No.

No, it couldn't be.

This.

This was toxic.

Alec narrowed his gaze.

"_By the FSM," _Mystake's voice said, echoing through his mind. "_That boy is a bleeding heart."_

Alec narrowed his gaze, beginning to march over.

"I'm not going to do this anymore! You haven't paid me back in months-"

"So what? We'll do it eventually-"

"You _always say that_! And yet you never pay me back!"

"Oh c'mon Cas-"

"Stop _calling me that_!"

"It _is _your name isn't it?"

Silence.

Alec paused.

"_Excuse me_."

"_Cas_, it's your _name _isn't it?"

"_It's a nickname."_

"Isn't it short for-"

"_Do not finish that sentence." _Caspian snapped.

Silence.

"Cas, can we speak to you in private?" Another boy asked, fixing his glasses. "I..people are staring."

Caspian turned to him.

"What are you-"

He came face to face with Alec.

A disappointed Alec none of the less.

"Caspian, we're going home," Alec said, grabbing Caspian's wrist.

"And who the hell is this?" A boy asked.

Alec turned.

"Wait, you're not that Alec guy that Cas won't shut up about...right?"

Alec glared.

"I actually _am _as a matter of fact," Alec growled.

The group of boys looked at each other and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"_This sad fuck is your friend?" _The boy from before laughed. "_Wow_-"

"Hey! Who are you calling a _sad fuck_." Alec snapped.

The boys stopped.

Caspian turned to Alec.

"Alec-Alec calm down-"

"Hell no, Mystake told me how these boys treat you, and that is _not _okay."

Caspian blinked.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Yeah Cas," The tallest boy asked. "What _is _he talking about?"

Caspian was silent.

"Uh...huh.." The tallest boy reached out, grabbing Caspian by the other arm and pulling him away. "Anyways _Cas_, we're going to talk about this in private."

"No, he's coming home," Alec replied.

The two stared at each other for a long while.

The tallest one scoffed, letting Caspian go.

"Fine then," Tallest said. "Go home, Cas. We'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the group walked away.

Alec scoffed.

Caspian turned to him.

"Dude, what the hell," Caspian muttered. "Those were my friends!"

Alec narrowed his gaze.

"Are they really?"

Silence.

"Why didn't you let me go?"

"You could've gotten hurt."

"And why exactly do you _care_?" Caspian snapped, pulling his arm away from him.

"I-" Alec paused. "Because I'm friends with you?"

Caspian stared.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

Silence.

Caspian stared.

"Wait, you-you think you and I friends..?"

"I talk to you, don't I?"

"And what about Agosi?"

Alec shrugged.

"Jeezus," Caspian muttered. "Also, what's with the attitude change?"

"I hung out with Agosi-"

"Well, that explains it."

Silence.

"um...I know I asked this before but...why _didn't _you let me go?"

"I just said why-"

"No. Butch and his friends..they..erm...beat people up whenever they..don't get what they want." Caspian began. "And...you knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah, Mystake told me."

"So, when he...told you to leave...why didn't you?"

Alec shrugged.

"I never quit I guess."

Caspian snorted.

"Replacing a word in a quote doesn't make you seem cool."

Alec blinked.

"What?"

"Dude, have you _not _heard of the famous quote 'Ninja never quit'?"

"No-"

He paused.

"_That's one of the first lessons I teach my students," The man stated. "Is that Ninja never quit." _

"Ah-ha! So you do know it!" Caspian cried, smiling. "_Everybody _knows it!"

"I...yeah...I guess I do.."

With that, the two began to walk down the street.

"Hey, where'd you learn the quote from anyways?" Caspian asked. "I've never seen you speak or read about anything related to the ninja."

Alec shrugged.

"Hm.." He replied.

_He laughed as the man rustled his hair. "Ninja never quit!" _

"When I was younger, somebody told me it."

"Younger?"

_They walked out into the training yard, laughing and high fiving each other._

"Yeah, when I was _really _young."

"Oh, how young?"

_His sensei smiled at him. _

"I…"

_He packed his things in a small bag._

"I'm not sure."

_He left the monastery that night._


	14. Chapter 14 - In The Dark

**(Lmao, so my internet went down for a few days so...I managed to write 2 chapters, and edit them so ;D)**

"Can you _please _take a bath?"

"No," Alec replied, sweeping the floor.

Caspian groaned, leaning over the counter.

"_Please_."

"No."

"I'll give you my pay."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not taking your money."

"No," Caspian got up from the counter. "Why don't you want to take a bath?"

Alec paused.

"I…"

He didn't answer.

Honestly, he didn't know how to answer.

"If you make me call my sister-"

"Don't." He paused. "Please don't."

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

He sighed.

"Um...you're going to smell bad..if you don't."

"So?"

"That's not-you won't be able to buy that apartment."

The boy paused.

"Really?"

Caspian nodded.

"Well yeah," He began. "My Mãe tells me that first impressions are everything."

Silence.

"I mean," He began. "If you really don't want to, it's fine."

The boy turned to him.

"I...how long do you think I should stay in here?"

Caspian shrugged.

"Till you're clean I guess."

The boy sighed, leaning on the broom against the wall.

Caspian stared.

"Wait, does that mean you're _finally _going to bathe?"

The boy frowned.

"Oh, sorry..uh.."

Caspian came out from behind the counter.

"Let's go." He paused. "If anyone asks we're working on homework and you are asked to take a shower..since..uh..your shower...uh...broke."

The boy nodded in response.

(_)

One of the many things Agosi hated, was Saturday School.

It meant two things.

He had to do schoolwork _on the weekend_.

And he had to miss work on that day too since they gave him _so much _work.

But at the same time, he had a hard time with school work anyways.

So he liked the extra help.

It wasn't that he was stupid.

No.

He just didn't understand the methods that they used to _teach _the topics.

He often found ways to work around all the extra steps and find the answers.

And this specific set of teachers _were not _having it.

So whenever he skipped a step, they failed him.

And here he was.

At Saturday school, for a stupid reason.

Sitting at his desk, and playing with a bracelet (the same bracelet he played with in every class since he first started going to this stupid academy),

He heard snickers behind him.

Agosi swore under his breath.

If Octavia bothered him _one more time_, he was going to go ballistic.

(_)

Searching through the closet, Caspian pulled out a large, white towel.

The boy simply watched, leaning against the frame.

"Here." He handed it to Alec. "use this to dry yourself when you're done."

Alec nodded, taking the towel and throwing it over his shoulder.

The two began to walk down the hallway.

They heard voices in the other room.

Caspian turned.

"Olá, Mãe!" Caspian said, waving to her.

"Ei! Caspian-" She paused. "Did you invite Alec over _again_?"

"Um...his shower broke..so he asked me if...he could use ours." Caspian stuttered out.

Alec gave him a look.

His mother stared.

"Huh" is all she said, turning back to Mystake and another woman.

With that, the two boys went down the hall.

Mystake chuckled.

"That boy was lying…" She muttered.

Caspian's mother scoffed.

"I know," She replied. "And if what you're saying is true...I don't want my filho anywhere near that..._monster_."

Mystake frowned.

"Now now, Lygia," She said. "Morro maybe...a troubled soul but...I truly think he means well."

She paused.

"When he gets his head out of his arse that is." She muttered.

Lygia scoffed again, crossing her arms.

"Miguel," She said, turning to Caspian's father. "Keep an eye on Alec for me."

Miguel looked up.

"I already have been," He paused. "And I think Aaliyah has it figured out as well."

Lygia sighed.

"You can't keep any secrets in this house." She muttered.

"Do not worry, Lygia," Mystake began. "Morro will not bring harm to your son, or Agosi-"

"Agosi is involved in this too?"

Mystake shook her head.

"Sadly, yes."

Lygia narrowed her gaze. "Does he know about Alec being...well...Morro?"

Mystake shrugged.

"I'm...not sure," She said. "But I'd rather not tell him. You already know how his powers are...and his...arrogance when it comes to them."

She looked up at her.

"If Agosi found out he successfully brought someone back from the dead he'll think he's invincible." Mystake chuckled. "FSM, he reminds me of his mother a bit _too _much sometimes."

Lygia chuckled. "I agree."

With that, Mystake began to step out of the room.

"Lygia, tread carefully," Mystake began. "I sense a storm coming, and...I believe that your son may be caught in the middle of it."

Lygia glared. "It's because of Morro..isn't it?"

Mystake didn't reply.

"Fine," Lygia said. "I'll just tell him to not talk to him anymore."

Mystake shook her head. "Lygia, your son gets his stubbornness from you," She said. "Do you really think he'll listen?"

Lygia shook her head.

"No...No I don't."


	15. Chapter 15 - Knock em' in the teeth, now

**(OKAY, NOW I'M ACTUALLY GETTING TO THE PLOT OF THIS STORY DSPOFSAFSHUDFHUA)**

* * *

Lloyd yawned, staring at the goop inside of the jar.

Everyone was around it, as Pixel and Zane analyzed it.

Suddenly, Zane whirred to life.

"I-I can't find anything." He said. "I've..searched everywhere."

Kai sighed.

With that, Pixel came online as well.

"I...I could not find anything."

Nya raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is this thing?" Jay asked, pressing a finger against the jar.

He screeched as the goop moved, and splattered onto the area his finger was.

As he pulled back, the ooze slowly slid to the bottom again.

Nya raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell.." Kai muttered.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Zane stared at it again, searching.

Jay smiled a bit. "It looks like pudding."

Zane looked up.

"What did you say?"

"Uh...it looks like pudding?"

Silence.

"I..think I have a clue on what this thing is," Zane said, an image appearing in front of the group. "It's a stretch...but...have you heard of D&D?"

Jay gasped.

"Dungeons and Dragons? FSM, I _love _that game-!"

Jay paused. "O-oh," He whispered. "Sorry."

Zane turned back to the display. "There is a monster in the game..called 'Black Pudding'." He paused. "And it almost perfectly fits the description of what this..._thing _is."

Zane placed a finger on the jar.

The ooze didn't move.

"And it seems that it only reacts to human touch."

Nya raised an eyebrow, placing a finger on the jar.

Nothing.

She raised an eyebrow, before putting her whole hand on it.

The ooze screeched, retreating to the other side of the jar.

Nya blinked.

Zane's eyes widened.

"What-"

Nya, let go.

The ooze seeming to calm down.

Lloyd put his hand on it.

Nothing.

The ooze stopped moving, completely.

"Uh...okay...then…" Kai said.

"Can we _please _put this thing away," Jay asked. "Ooh, its giving me the creeps!"

"Jay, we'll be fine," Cole replied. "Besides, it's stuck in a jar."

"Yeah! A _glass jar_-"

"Well, Cole is right," Pixel began. "The jar is made of glass, perhaps we should buy something stronger incase the creature escapes?"

Jay sighed.

"You're only taking his side because he's your boyfriend," he muttered.

Cole grinned.

(_)

Slowly, and cautiously stepping into the tub, the boy sat in the water.

The water was warm, and some steam came off the top of it.

However, he couldn't stop his heart from pumping, and his nails digging into his thigh.

He wanted to get this over with and fast.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to wash his hair.

(_)

**(TW! There are mentions suicide in the next part)**

Agosi tapped his finger on his desk, trying to focus on the last problem.

He heard more snickers.

"Why are your gloves longer Agosi?" A voice sneered. "Did you try to cut yourself again?"

Agosi narrowed his gaze and didn't reply.

He wished he had a snappy comeback.

Just like how he always had one for Caspian.

Or his parents.

But he found himself at a loss whenever Octavia opened her mouth.

He hated her.

He really did.

"I-I don't cut." He mustered out.

Damn. Agosi thought. He sounded like Caspian.

"Are you sure?" Octavia teased. "The last time I checked, you do. And you didn't show up at school for three days straight."

"Ooh! I bet he tried to _kill _himself," The boy next to Octavia chuckled. "_Again_."

Laughter filled the table behind him.

Agosi fidgeted in his seat.

(_)

Alec was currently playing with a rubber duck.

He smiled.

He could probably like baths.

Maybe he was just being stupid.

It wasn't part of his routine, therefore, it scared him.

He placed the duck on the water and flicked it.

It bounced off the edge of the bath and slowly floated towards him-

Alec flinched as the duck sunk.

Too quickly for his taste.

He heard faint laughter in his ears.

(_)

**(TW! Again, suicide) **

"I-I didn't try to...kill myself." Agosi managed to muster out.

"Then what did you try to do?" Another sneered.

Agosi didn't reply.

They were right.

First, he lost his entire family in the attack on Stixx.

They put him into the shitty foster care system.

He lost his best friend.

His life pretty much went downhill from there.

So yes.

He did try to kill himself.

In the school bathroom.

Octavia found him.

And she got help.

And yet, Agosi couldn't wrap his head around _why _she got help.

She hated him.

Right?

(_)

Alec looked to the floor of the tub.

The duck was at the bottom of it.

And it remained there.

Alec grabbed the duck, pulling on it.

It didn't budge.

Alec grunted, pulling with all his might-

The duck finally let go, and slipped from his hands.

It bounced onto the floor, and onto the rug in the center of the bathroom.

Alec stared.

Slowly he began to climb out of the tub-

Alec heard sound.

The water got cold.

Alec slowly turned to the tub.

The area where the duck was left a large hole.

Black ink seeping into the water.

Alec froze.

The water in the bathtub was completely black.

Alec shivered and turned to the duck.

The bottom of the duck was completely black.

He turned back to the water.

The water moved.

He squinted.

The water moved again.

Slowly, he leaned down towards it.

The water splashed in his face.

Laughter filled his ears.

He screeched, feeling something wrap around his waist.

(_)

Agosi tried his best to ignore the laughter around him.

The constant jeers were beginning to annoy him.

He continued to write on his paper.

He heard a drip.

He flinched, staring at his paper.

On the paper, was blood.

Agosi's eyes widened.

He reached towards his nose.

Blood came off and onto his fingers.

He looked up,

"Miss, I have a bloody nose." He said.

The teacher turned.

"If this is another-"

She paused.

"Oh," she said. "Go to the nurse."

Agosi got up from his seat, grabbing his things and leaving the room.

Slowly walking down the hall, he felt more blood coming from his nose.

Agosi gagged.

He paused in his tracks.

Panic began to rise in his gut.

But what was he panicking for?

He was safe, right?

(_)

Morro let out another scream, clawing at the water around him.

He let out another scream, only to see bubbles form from his mouth.

The area was cold.

And dark.

He turned to the thing dragging him.

A tendril?

He then realized his clothing.

It was ripped and tattered.

His vision began to get cloudy.

(_)

Agosi burst into the bathroom, slammed the stall open, and threw up into the toilet.

He breathed heavily, sweat beads forming on his forehead.

What the hell was happening?

Agosi turned to the toilet.

Water.

Why was he throwing up water?

Well, it looked like water at least.

Agosi narrowed his gaze.

"_Morro." _A voice said.

Agosi slowly got up, shaking.

"_Morro."_

(_)

Slowly losing consciousness, various voices began to fill his head.

"_Morro."_

"_Morro come back to us."_

"_Morro, please."_

"_Traitor!"_

"_Kill him!" _

The voices only got louder as he sank deeper and deeper.

His eyes were drooping by now, and his chest burned.

Slowly, he turned to his right.

Nothing.

His left-

He saw something, which was blurry.

A figure.

They seemed to be crouched down.

(_)

From his crouched position, Agosi saw the water overflow the toilet.

Surely he hadn't clogged it, had he?

Agosi stepped forward, and into the water.

Which was pitch black.

It's either the plumbing sucked, or something _bad _was happening.

(_)

He turned to his left again.

The person seemed to get clearer now.

Morro mouthed something.

A few bubbles escaping his lips.

And with that, he shut his eyes.

(_)

Agosi saw bubbles come from the toilet.

Agosi slowly crept forward and peered over it.

It seemed deep.

Agosi gulped taking his glove off and reaching into the toilet.

At first, he felt nothing.

Except for something cold, briskly brush past his hand.

He peered.

A hand.

It began to sink.

Agosi grabbed it by the wrist and pulled it.

Nothing.

He pulled again.

Agosi paused.

Black hair.

His eyes widened.

"What the hell-"

He screeched as a force pulled the head back under the water.

He almost lost his grip.

His feet slammed into the bottom of the toilet.

Agosi grunted, slowly standing up and tugging.

"Come...on!" he muttered.

The water kept bubbling.

There seemed to be voices, whispering.

Agosi couldn't quite make them out.

He heard a churring noise.

He then tugged one last time and screeched.

And out they came.

Clattering onto the floor.

Agosi breathed heavily, looking down at the body before him.

His blood ran cold, and he slid backward, hitting the wall.

On the floor, was Morro.

His hair soaked, his head rolled to the side.

His mouth barely opened.

His eyes shut.

Agosi gulped and crawled over.

He poked him in the cheek.

His heart was pumping.

How the _hell _had he-

Agosi paused.

He wasn't wearing clothes.

"Fuck," he muttered, grabbing his bag and pulling out his gym uniform.

Slowly slipping it on Morro, he stared at him.

Agosi blinked.

He leaned his head towards his chest.

He paused.

Nothing.

Agosi got up.

"H-holy fuck-!"

He cried.

Fumbling with the phone in his pocket, he quickly typed something into the search bar.

(_)

"Hey Alec," Caspian asked, knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

No response.

Caspian raised an eyebrow, and slowly opened the door.

It opened with a creek.

The lights were flickering.

The soap and various items were on the floor broken.

Caspian's eyes widened as he slowly stepped into the bathroom.

He screeched as the door slammed shut.

Caspian spun around and grabbed the knob jiggling it.

It didn't budge.

It seemed locked.

Caspian banged on the door.

"Hey! Mãe?"

Nothing.

"Aaliyah!"

Still, nothing.

"Alexio?"

He heard laughter behind him.

Caspian slowly turned around.

"Pai..?" He croaked out.

The water in the bath was pitch black and pouring out the side.

(_)

Morro burst awake and immediately threw up on the floor.

Agosi gasped.

"Finally! Jesus!"

Morro turned to him.

"Where-where the hell am I?"

Agosi stared.

"Uh...you're at my school?"

Morro blinked.

"How-how did I-"

Agosi stared.

"Wait...where you...somewhere else?"

"Yeah! I-I was at Caspian's place taking a-a bath and-!"

The two boys paused, turning to the toilet.

More water began to pour out of it.

Agosi grabbed his bag.

"Morro, we're leaving."

"What-"

With that, Agosi grabbed Morro's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Put this shirt on, we _need _to warn Caspian!"

"What? Why!"

"Dude! You just came out of the damn toilet!" Agosi cried. "And you were at Caspian's place!"

Morro stared.

"And I know that no human can fit in those pipes!"

(_)

Caspian was frozen as the figure's lips curled into a smile.

They drifted around him.

His hands balled into fists.

And yet, he stood there, in the middle of the room.

"Caspian is a beautiful name." She started. "No wonder you chose it."

Caspian didn't reply.

He felt power building in his palms, and he looked up.

"W-who are you?" He stammered.

She giggled, drifting closer to his face.

"My name is Moonsable," She paused.

"And I'm here for my package."


	16. Chapter 16 - Panic Room

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"W-what package?"

Moonsable smiled. "What package?" she mimicked. "You know what I'm talking about."

Caspian looked up at her. "I-I don't."

Moonsable chuckled. "There's no need to be _afraid _child."

Caspian shivered.

"I will not harm you," She paused. "Unless of course, you don't tell me where that boy is."

Caspian looked up.

Morro.

Of course, she was talking about Morro.

"He-he was right there." Caspian stammered, shaking slightly.

He gestured to the bathtub.

Moonsable turned to it.

"Oh dear," she began. "That must mean he's dead then."

Caspian's heart skipped a beat.

"D-dead?"

Moonsable pulled her mask down.

Caspian nearly gagged.

Half of the skin on her jaw was gone, leaving only the skull.

Her lips curled into a smile, with the skin she had left, that is.

"Well," she said. "You see, your friend...well," She paused. "Is _owned _by someone."

Caspian gulped.

"Can you guess who that is?"

Caspian's lips felt dry.

"T-the preeminent."

Moonsable clapped. "My! What a _smart boy you are_."

Caspian flinched.

"But don't worry about him," Moonsable began. "Once he's back with us, everything will be fine."

She leaned close to his ear.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Caspian felt a shiver go down his spine.

"W-what will...she do to...to him?"

Moonsable's grin got wider.

"Probably torture him some more," Moonsable said. "Y'know, like she usually does when she's bored."

She giggled.

"But now that that pathetic _necromancer _brought him back," She began. "We can have more fun! Ghosts senses are rather..numb...y'know?"

She turned her back to him.

"They can only feel pain when it comes to water," she said, reaching downwards. "But now that he's human…it 'll be easier to make him bleed."

With that, she spun around, throwing the dagger towards the boy.

Caspian screeched as it came towards him.

It floated above his neck.

"Now then," she began. "Should I kill you myself? Or let my master do the dirty work?"

(_)

Lloyd yawned, staring at the jar on the table.

It hadn't moved in a while.

"Alright," Kai said, followed by Zane and the others. "We're going to check up on Morro."

Lloyd tensed slightly.

"O-okay."

"Nya and Pixel are still here," Kai said. "In case you want to do something else for a bit."

"Alright," Lloyd said. "Bye guys."

They all said their farewells and left.

The familiar sound of their dragons letting out roars relaxed Lloyd slightly.

slightly.

The monastery became silent again.

Lloyd sighed, resting his head on his arms.

His eyes were drooped.

The slime hadn't moved in a long time.

And with that, Lloyd closed his eyes.

(_)

"Hey," Lygia began. "Has anyone seen Caspian?"

"No," Alexio replied. "Haven't seen him since Alec came over-"

"Excuse me?" Lygia began.

"Mãe...he's probably just sleeping," Abbe began. "He's had a tough week and-"

Abbe was cut off by a loud scream echoing throughout the house.

"Caspian!" Lygia screamed, dropping her spoon and pot.

The rest of the family jumped from their seats and burst up the stairs.

They heard various voices.

More screaming.

Lygia slammed into the bathroom door, jiggling the doorknob.

"It-it's locked!"

"But there isn't a lock on there!" Aapeli cried.

"Caspian! Cas!" Lygia screamed.

She heard a muffled scream from within the room.

"Move, Lygia!" Miguel barked, pushing his wife to the side.

Miguel pulled the doorknob.

Twisting it in all directions.

It didn't work.

Miguel turned to his side and began to slam his shoulder into the door.

The screaming got louder.

"Caspian!" Alexio cried, running forward and slamming his foot into the door.

They heard a crack.

"Again! Hit it again!"

Alexio did so, slamming his heel into the door as Miguel slammed his shoulder into it.

With that, the door came off its hinges.

"Caspian!" Miguel screamed, rushing forward.

"Pai! Pai Help-!"

With that, a hand grabbed Caspian's head and pulled him under the black murky water.

"No!"

Miguel grabbed Caspian's arm and pulled.

His feet slammed into the tub.

He let out a loud grunt.

"Help me!" Miguel cried, turning to the others.

With that, the rest of the family came over, grabbing onto Caspian's arm.

"Pull!"

The entire family pulled, their feet grinding into the floor.

Finally, Caspian came out, sputtering.

He fell into his father's chest.

Who picked him up and dragged him to the other side of the room.

They stared at the tendril flailing about.

It stopped moving.

And then disappeared under the water.

Alexio got up.

"Alex, No-!"

He ran over to the tub, and grabbed the drainpipe cover, and pulled it.

The water slowly disappearing.

The family was silent, watching as the water drained.

They heard the tub empty, with a gurgling sound.

Miguel looked down at Caspian.

Who was shivering, and shaking.

"Cas-"

With that, Caspian let a sob, clutching onto his shirt.

"I-"

"Ssh, it's okay.. it's okay.." Miguel said, rocking him.

"Lygia grab me a towel, Aaliyah, get some fresh clothing."

(_)

Lloyd slowly woke up and groaned.

Placing his hand on the counter-

He winced, pain filling his arm.

He got his hand off the table.

He gasped and got up from the counter.

The jar was broken, the shattered glass scattered around the table.

He looked around the room.

Nothing.

The hallways were dark.

Lloyd gulped, slowly reaching for the sword next to his seat.

He unsheathed it, the only sound was the sliding of metal against its holster.

Lloyd got into a battle stance, looking around the room.

He heard a creak.

Lloyd spun around, towards the tv room.

Nothing.

He heard a large gooey noise.

He turned to the floor.

Black pudding.

Lloyd screeched and stumbled back.

It was all over the floor.

"N-Nya! Pixel!" he cried.

He heard a screech as black pudding catapulted towards him.

He gasped and swung his sword, swiping it in two.

It fell to the floor.

Lloyd looked at it.

Slowly, it began to move back into the darkness.

Lloyd watched it and then paused.

Wasn't there a light over there?

Slowly, Lloyd's hand scanned the wall, searching for the light switch.

He found it.

He flicked it on.

His eyes widened.

That wasn't the darkness at all.

In front of him, was a large pile of black pudding.

Lloyd watched as it seemed to get taller.

"N-Nya..?!" He screamed, again.

The creature screamed at him, diving towards him.

Lloyd screeched and dove to the side.

Lloyd spun around and ran at it with a cry, slashing it in four different places.

The creature screamed every time, as pieces of it clattered to the floor.

Lloyd stared at it.

It began to move.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He slammed his sword into the floor, slicing constantly.

He watched as it moved anyways.

"N-"

The pudding shot forward, grabbing Lloyd's sword and throwing it to the side.

"Nya!" Lloyd screamed, running down the hallway.

"Pixel!"

He heard the door open.

"Yeah-holy sh-!"

Lloyd fell to the floor.

Then turned back.

The pudding had wrapped around his ankle.

He let out a cry, it burned.

Nya ran forward, grabbing a random object (which happened to be a vase) and throwing it at the creature.

It fell onto the creature.

But slowly, it sunk into the thing, dissolving.

Nya gasped and threw a blast of water at it.

It screeched and recoiled.

Lloyd let out a screeched as he was dragged along with it.

"Lloyd!" Pixel cried, drawing a sword from her back and rushing at it.

"No!" He gasped. "Don't-don't slash it! It-it's immune or-or something-Agh!"

They heard a sizzling sound.

Lloyd let a loud scream.

"Lloyd!"

Nya ran over, grabbing his arm.

"_Fuck_-!" Lloyd cried, gritting his teeth.

Nya shot another sphere of water at the creature.

This time, the area holding Lloyd's ankle.

The creature screamed again and let out.

Lloyd breathed heavily.

"H-holy crap!" Nya said, staring at his ankle

**(warning! I tend to get **_**very descriptive **_**when it comes to blood and gore. So be cautious) **

His skin was bright red, with blood pouring out of it.

The skin was melted down.

The pain in his ankled went from a burning sensation to searing, blinding agony.

Nya looked up at the pudding again.

"Pixel, take Lloyd!"

With that, various spheres of water formed in Nya's hands.

Flying at the creature each time.

The creature was going backward at this point.

Pixel ran over, and practically cradled Lloyd.

Who was staring at his bloody ankle and gritting his teeth.

His chest rising and falling rapidly.

Pixel heard a noise behind her.

She spun around, only to have a sword meet her throat.

"Good morning," Moonsable said. "You must be Pixel."

Pixel stared. "Who-"

The group turned, hearing the door slide open.

"Hey guys, we're-" kai paused. "What the hell."


	17. Chapter 17 - Dark Winds

Moonsable chuckled.

"Get up, both of you." She barked.

"Hey-"

"I wouldn't move if I were you, _fire ninja_," Moonsable commanded.

Kai froze. "Unless of course, you want them to make it out of this unscathed."

Kai turned to Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at him, through narrowed, pained eyes.

"Which one of you is the water ninja again?"

Nya turned to her. "That-that would be me."

Moonsable smiled.

"Excellent," She said. "My master wishes to have counsel with you."

Nya narrowed her gaze.

"Also," She began, drifting towards Nya. "don't try any of your water tricks."

She forced Pixel and Lloyd to their feet.

Moonsable shoved the two forward with the tip of her sword.

Lloyd hopping on one foot.

He grunted, shutting his eyes.

"My master isn't a very big fan of...water...You know?"

Nya narrowed her gaze.

"Who is your master?" Nya blurt out.

"Take a wild guess."

Nya stared.

"N-no way!" Jay began. "Nya killed her!"

"Ah, ah-ha." Moonsable began, wagging a finger. "Trapped her, she didn't kill her."

Slowly, Moonsable reached into her small pouch, pulling out a shard.

Nya's eyes widened.

"Is-is that a-"

"Shard of the realm crystal? Yes." Moonsable chuckled. "I managed to swipe one when that foolish child brought me back here about...let's say...when those Oni attacked?"

Nya raised an eyebrow.

With that, Moonsable put her hand forward, light pouring from the tip of the shard.

A small portal appeared in front of Nya.

Nya narrowed her gaze.

"Now hurry dear," Moonsable said. "My master runs on a _very tight _schedule."

Nya whipped around, throwing a water bullet at the ghost.

Moonsable dodged it, grabbed Lloyd's hand and stuck it in the pudding.

Lloyd let a shrill scream before she pulled it out.

Lloyd clattered to the floor, clutching it with his other hand.

"You see what happens when you disobey?" Moonsable asked.

Pixel loomed over him.

"Why you-"

"I _will_ do it again," Moonsable said. "Now. _Go_."

Nya lowered her hands to her side.

"Nya!" Kai called out as she slowly began to step towards the portal.

"Nya! Wait a second!" Jay cried.

A pair of arms wrapped around Jay as he tried to run forward.

Instead, Kai shot forward, tripping over his shoelaces in the process.

He reached a hand out.

And yet, Nya stepped through.

And Kai's face hit the floor.

He looked up, hearing laughter.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again," Moonsable said. "She..probably won't be alive but...you'll definitely see her," She paused. "The preeminent does not take kindly to souls who challenge her."

Kai let out a frustrated cry and ran forward, attempting to grab the ghost.

His hand and body phased through her.

His eyes widened.

Moonsable smiled, as her body disappears into smoke.

Kai fell onto the floor.

He turned around.

He then screamed, punching at the floor.

"Fuck! Fuck, fucking-"

"Kai! Calm down!" Cole began.

"My sister was just taken, I-I can't _calm down_!" Kai yelled. "I bet that Morro fuck was involved in this! He planned this all along!"

Lloyd slowly turned to Kai.

"n-no...I...I don't think he did…" He mustered out. "Some...something..bad...is happening and...and I...think it...has too...do with….him..but...he.."

With that, Lloyd went limp in Pixel's arms.

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" Pixel cried.

"He's in shock! Bring him to the medical bay, quickly!" Zane cried, as Cole grabbed Lloyd and picked him up.

With that the four ran down the hallway.

Kai bit his lower lip.

Shaking slightly, he stood up.

Jay slowly stepped towards him.

"Kai-"

"Fuck. Off."

"Kai, seriously-"

"I said _fuck off_!"

Jay flinched, and with that, he ran down the hall and past him.

Kai flinched as he heard a door slam in the distance.

Kai looked at the floor.

The black pudding was gone.

He swallowed hard, feeling tears form in his eyes.

He became a ninja to protect and save his sister.

He had promised to protect Lloyd.

And yet again, he failed.

(_)

Agosi slowly crept past the office, and out the door.

Alec watched as they came over to a garage.

"Erm-"

His eyes widened as Agosi took out a pair of keys.

"Y-your bike-"

"Yeah, I fixed it," Agosi said. "Surprise."

"That was fast."

"Well yeah," Agosi said. "The only thing that was broken was the back tire, the fender, and the headlight."

"But...it looked completely broken when we crashed..!"

The two hopped on the bike.

"Dude," Agosi began, some slight nervousness in his voice. "Do you know how many times I've crashed this baby?"

Alec was silent.

The bike whirred to life, as the two drove out of the parking garage and down the street.

(_)

Caspian could hear his parents arguing in the other room in Portuguese.

Caspian was sitting in the living room, curled up in various blankets, and still cold.

Caspian had fought off the urge to start thinking about stixx again.

About Agosi.

The preeminent.

All of it.

Slowly, he pulled out his phone, and scrolled through the various news-

He paused.

He opened the video.

"As of right now," The reporter began. "The ninja have filed a missing person case."

Caspian's eyes widened.

On the corner of the screen, was a picture of the water ninja.

She was smiling as a medal was being put on her neck.

You could tell that the picture was zoomed in on.

"Early this morning, the water ninja disappeared," The reporter said. "If you have seen her, please contact the ninja at this number."

A number showed up on the corner of the screen.

Caspian took a screenshot.

He flinched, hearing banging on the back door.

Slowly, he got up, and walked towards it-

He paused, seeing Agosi and Alec standing there.

"H-hey-" Agosi paused. "Holy crap, what happened-?"

Caspian didn't reply, and then turned to Alec.

Alec looked at him.

"H-how did you…" Caspian began.

"I-I pulled him out of a toilet at school!" Agosi cried.

Caspian blinked.

"A-a toilet? But-but he was taking a bath the last time I saw him!" Caspian paused. "B-but the water was..black and.."

He trailed off.

"Alec...did you...happen to see...a woman..or something?"

Alec looked up.

"N-no." He said. "I...it was too dark."

Caspian paused.

"Dark?"

"I-I got pulled underwater by...by some..._thing_ and-"

"_What are you doing here._"

The three boys turned.

"Mrs. Sousa-" Agosi began.

"Not you Agosi, _him_." Lygia gestured to Alec.

Alec stared. "I-what did I do?"

"_You-_you-"

"Caspian." Another voice said.

The group turned, spying Mystake in the doorway.

"Agosi," Mystake paused. "Alec, you three must come with me."

Lygia stared.

"Wait a damn-"

"No, Lygia." Mystake said. "Boys, come."

Nobody moved at first.

However, the first person to shuffle over was Alec, which was expected.

Agosi looked around.

He sighed.

"If what I think is gonna happen is gonna happen," He ran his fingers through his hair and walked over. "It sure beats Saturday school."

Agosi turned back, spying Caspian.

Caspian took a deep breath, letting the blanket drop to the floor.

"Cas-"

"I'll be fine, Mãe." Caspian responded.

With a nod, Mystake spun around, leaving the room.

The three boys behind her.

(_)

The group sat on the floor, the sound of rainwater filling the space.

"U-um…" Caspian began. "We aren't going to do anything...too..dangerous..right?"

Mystake smiled.

"No," with that, she tore the mattress off the floor.

On the floor, were crushed tea leaves.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"_You're_ going to do something _extremely dangerous_."

"Foda."

Agosi hit Caspian in the side.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

Mystake grabbed a fistful of the leaves.

"These, are protective-a-tea."

Alec stared.

"Why...were those under my mattress?"

Mystake's face softened.

"I pity you Alec," She muttered. "You were at peace for once in your life, and this _idiot _had to wake you up."

Mystake turned to Agosi.

Agosi blinked.

"H-how the hell did you-"

"I'm not an idiot Agosi," She turned to Caspian. "And you too Caspian, _you _were with him."

Caspian didn't say anything.

"I didn't think anything of it when Agosi reeked of death," She paused. "But _Caspian_? No."

She turned to Alec.

"And then _he _showed up."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

Mystake sighed.

"Alec, I'm sure you remember the stone pillar you were trapped in, correct?"

(_)

Kai paced outside of the medical bay.

He heard Zane and Pixel speaking.

And a few, muffled, groans from Lloyd within the room.

He heard a door click open, spying Cole coming out of Jay's room.

"Hey-" Kai began.

Cole turned.

"Uh-is..is he...doing okay?"

Cole was silent for a moment.

"No...he...he's crying, Kai."

Kai blinked.

"I-I'm not sure _why _he-he won't tell me," Cole said. "But-he keeps muttering things under his breath."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What..kind..of things..?"

"I..its gibberish-"

"What is he muttering under his breath." He said, more fire behind it.

Cole exhaled.

"He..keeps talking about how 'it's happening again'..he's..probably talking about how...erm.." Cole fidgeted. "I fell..or..something. I mean...you know how Jay gets when one of us gets hurt or captured."

Kai turned to the door.

He then turned to Cole.

"Cole," Kai said. "Tell Wu I'm going out."

Cole stared.

And then it hit him, as Kai grabbed a sword from the wall.

"Y-you can't be serious! Kai!" Cole cried, running down the hall. "If you bring _him _here, all hell will break loose."

Kai narrowed his gaze.

_"__I know."_


	18. Chapter 18 - Take My Soul

Kai narrowed his gaze, as he rode down the street.

He had a few guesses about where Morro was.

Just a few.

He couldn't have gotten far.

Kai started thinking about him again.

Sure, whenever he thought of Morro, he only saw a manipulative monster, who never gave up.

But when Kai pulled the sword on him?

No.

He saw him _shake_.

_He saw him back away._

Like he was _scared of him._

Like a scared little kid.

He saw nothing but _fear _and _confusion _in his eyes, that Kai almost hesitated.

Almost.

He knew that the fear in his eyes was too much fear for the ex-general of a ghost army.

Too much fear for an elemental master.

Too much fear that Kai _felt bad_.

Kai slammed on the brakes.

He nearly ran a red light.

Kai took a deep breath.

Kai needed to figure out how to send Morro back.

Because if the public figured out who Morro was before _Morro himself did_.

Like Cole said…

All hell would break loose.

(_)

The boy blinked.

He hadn't told anybody about that.

"How did you-"

"Caspian caved."

"Wh-" Agosi began. "Damn! I can't trust you with _shit_!"

"You were the one that-!"

"_Boys!_"

The two froze.

Mystake looked up at them.

"What is done, is done," Mystake began. "You got yourselves into this mess, now you must fix it."

Caspian stared.

"_Fix it_? How!"

"Yeah! Caspian's right for once-"

"Hey!"

"-We don't know jack _shit _about him-"

"You don't need too," Mystake stated. "All you have to do is keep the ninja away from him."

Agosi and Caspian tensed.

"The _ninja_! Are you kidding me?"

"I never said it would be easy, Caspian." Mystake muttered.

"Mystake, they're _trained fighters_! They fight monsters and giants for a living!" Agosi exclaimed. "And we're a bunch of kids."

"Ah, but they are too," Mystake began. "You forget that the ninja are in their late teens. They are no older than you, Caspian."

Caspian turned to the floor.

"i-I know."

"Wait," Agosi said. "Why can't we let the ninja near him?"

Agosi paused.

"I'm sure they know more about him then we do."

"They may know more _about him_," Mystake stated. "But _how he feels towards them_, will come forward,"

Mystake said. "I'm afraid that if he is around the ninja for long periods of time, he may become aggressive and go the complete opposite direction that _he _would want to go in."

"If he regains all his memories that is," Mystake muttered.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alec, unlocking your memories is now your top priority."

"What-"

"_Morro_, your destiny depends on it."

Alec paused.

That name again.

"Who the _hell _is Morro?"

They heard the door to the shop slam open.

Caspian flinched.

"Oh, crap..." Agosi muttered.

"Mystake! I need to talk to you!" a voice cried.

Caspian's eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"Holy crap is that _Kai_-"

Mystake turned to the two boys.

The back door opened.

"Mystake-"

Kai narrowed his gaze.

"Where's Morro?"

Mystake raised an eyebrow.

"Dead." She responded.

Kai scoffed, turning to the group.

"You, c'mon, I need to ask you a few questions."

Alec stared.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you," Kai paused. "Unless you try something."

Caspian got up.

"He-He's not going with you."

"Kid, sit down. This is ninja business."

"Well...uh...its...uh.._our _business now," Agosi replied, standing up as well.

Kai crossed his arms.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Kai gestured to the boy. "He could _kill _you if you gave him the chance."

Agosi and Caspian didn't reply.

"Wow," Kai muttered. "Hiding behind a bunch of kids is pretty low, even for you."

Alec looked up at him.

"I'm not-not hiding behind them."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"One last warning," Kai began, reaching for his sword. "I'm not a fan of having to hassle civilians..so give Morro to me."

Caspian shook his head.

"Fine then," Kai replied. "We're doing this the hard way."

No reply.

"Be ready to run," Caspian said.

"What-"

Slamming his foot into the ground, cyan sparks shot across the floor.

Kai stumbled back a bit, hitting the door.

His eyes widened as the floors, shelves, and walls began to move in strange directions.

Alec looked over at Caspian, a confused look on his face.

Kai began to jump all around the room.

"Let's go." Caspian cried.

The group of boys ran towards the back door, tripping over each other.

"Which direction do we go?!" Agosi cried.

"Left!" Caspian replied.

The three boys ran down the alleyway.

Kai grunted as he hit the floor again.

Mystake chuckled.

"Caspian is a very talented illusionist...isn't he?"

Kai paused.

"Illusionist?" Kai muttered.

He turned to Mystake.

"Chase the boys," Mystake said. "They'll need to know how to escape an enemy when they come across one."

Kai looked at her strangely.

He watched as the cyan light faded from the room, hopping out the door.

Kai ran forward, following it.

(_)

"Kai is doing _what_!" Jay cried.

"Getting Morro?"

"O-oh God…" Jay muttered.

"Did he even bother thinking about how Lloyd would feel!"

"I-I don't know.."

"Why didn't you stop him!"

"I don't know!" Cole screeched.

Zane shook his head.

"Should we prepare a room to put Morro in?"

"No. Don't give him the privilege of that!" Jay said. "Just...fuck."

Zane sighed.

"Should I...tell Lloyd?"

"Tell me...what…?" A small voice muttered.

(_)

Morro's lungs burned as they made another turn down the hall.

He coughed.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Agosi cried.

"I don't know! But anywhere but here!" Caspian replied as they turned again.

Caspian brought his hand up, cyan light twirling around it and disappearing.

They heard a loud crash next to them.

Caspian gasped.

"Fuck he's on the rooftops!"

Agosi looked up.

Only to meet Kai's flaring, amber eyes.

His stomach dropped.

"Oh god, I'm _so grounded_!"

"_Grounded_? We're _fucked_!" Caspian cried.

"Oh FSM, oh FSM!" Agosi muttered as Kai landed on the ground in front of them.

"Hey-!"

"This way!"

The group darted into one of the streets.

"Try to blend in with the crowd." Caspian hissed, pulling his hoodie off.

Morro's eyes widened.

His arms.

His wrists specifically.

Were riddled with scars.

"Put this on, he _cannot _see you," Caspian replied.

The hoodie was slipped on, and Caspian pulled the hoodie over Morro's head.

"Let's go."

The group of three entered the crowd.

(_)

"Kai...is bringing Morro...here..?" Lloyd whispered.

Zane nodded, slowly.

Lloyd turned away from him.

"I'll be fine," Lloyd muttered. "He won't hurt me."

Zane didn't reply this time.

"Lloyd...your heart rate has accelerated."

Lloyd, this time, didn't respond.

"He can't possess me," Lloyd replied. "He can't hurt me like that anymore."

"It's only increased further."

Lloyd bit his lower lip.

Silence engulfed the room.

"Just...keep him away from me…" Lloyd whispered. "Please..?"

Zane nodded. "We'll do that," Zane replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Lloyd. We'll make sure he doesn't harm you."

"And if he does, I'll send him back to the departed realm," Cole said, slamming his fists together.

Lloyd chuckled a bit.

"Your lava is burning through the floor, Cole."

Cole looked down, seeing a small hole in the ground.

"Dang it." Cole muttered.

(_)

Agosi took a deep breath, as he walked through the crowd.

He had been on edge since he left the school without permission.

He was just waiting for his phone to ring, and his dads to scream at him.

And further his punishment.

Maybe they'd even make him quit his job.

Agosi fidgetted, scratching at his arms.

He looked around the crowd.

There was way too many people in this small space.

"Agosi, do you know how to get to your house from here?" Caspian asked, pretending to look at a bag of candy.

"Yeah...but we can't do it on foot," Agosi replied. "We'll have to go back to the bakery and get my bike."

Caspian spun around.

"The _bakery_? Agosi, if my mom finds out that a _ninja _is chasing us, she'll hand Morro over without question!"

"But if we don't get Morro _out of here_, he'll be taken by the ninja, and Mystake will _kill us_," Agosi said. "Mystake does _not _like failures."

Agosi paused.

"Then we'll have to distract him," Agosi muttered. "Try and create another illusion."

"What! No! I'm not involving innocent people into this-"

"Caspian-"

"Is that Agosi!"

Agosi flinched, slowly turning around.

"Didn't think I'd see someone like _you _here," Octavia teased. "I'd think that after school you'd just crawl back into the hole you came from."

"Octavia, now is not the time," Agosi muttered.

"Who's this?" Caspian grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh! I'm Octavia, Agosi and I are buddies from school!"

Agosi didn't reply.

Caspian turned to Agosi.

Agosi was scratching his arms again.

Caspian grabbed Agosi's wrists, putting them at his side.

"So, you're Caspian?"

Caspian stared. "Yeah..?"

"Ooh! You're cuter than Agosi describes, then again, Agosi isn't very...well...good with words." She chuckled.

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"Anyways, we have to go-"

"Ah ah ah," Octavia said. "Agosi and I have to finish a history project, he promised to come to my house after school-"

"Too bad, he'll do it later."

Octavia growled, watching as the boys turned around, leaving the area.

That's when they heard a sniffle from behind.

Caspian turned.

"You never hang out with me anymore, Agosi!" She cried, fat tears running down her face. "You always want to have _boy time_\- and-and-!"

She began to sob heavier.

Caspian turned to Agosi.

"Who the _hell is this girl_." Caspian hissed.

Agosi didn't reply.

Morro turned to the girl.

The girl began to sob louder, catching the attention of a few people.

"Agosi."

"A-Agosi-! Why are you so _mean_-!"

Morro didn't know what to do.

He flinched, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, his eyes widening.

Her.

She was there.

But he didn't feel cold.

The scenery didn't change.

"Hello." She said.

The boy was frozen in place and felt himself shaking.

The sobbing was louder, the girl practically screaming.

"That is quite annoying...isn't it?" The woman said. "You...do know who that is..right..?"

The boy didn't reply.

"That girl...she's picked on Agosi since his parents died."

The boy's eyes widened.

"She plans to get Agosi to come with her, so she can hurt him," The woman whispered in his ear. "Doesn't that make you angry?"

The boy slowly looked towards the girl, whose face was red.

"She should _pay _for all the things she's done to your friend," The woman chuckled. "Shouldn't she?"

The boy narrowed his gaze.

"Y-yes…" He whispered.

"_Then make her."_

"I-" Octavia began.

Octavia stopped, a choking sound erupting from her throat.

Agosi's eyes widened.

Caspian stared.

She began to gasp and sputter, clawing at her neck.

She fell to the floor, wheezing, gasping for breath, clawing still.

"What...what the hell..?"

Caspian spun around, staring at Morro.

His left hand was open, wind swirling around in the center of it.

"Alec...Alec stop."

No response.

"Alec...Alec seriously!"

Nothing.

"_Alec-!_"

"_Morro stop! She'll die! Morro stop it-!_"

He didn't know how to stop.

.

.

.

_**She should pay for what she's done. **_


	19. Chapter 19 - Not The Ordinary Type

"Kai! Kai answer me!" Cole's voice called over the coms.

Kai groaned.

"_What_."

"Dude, what the _hell _are you doing!" He heard Jay cry in the background.

"Getting my sister back," Kai replied. "I know that Morro's involved in this...and these damn..._kids _won't _give him to me_."

Silence.

"Kai...you never said that there were _children _involved in this." Zane's stern voice said.

"I told them to back off! They just...its those two kids that we saw when we first went to Mystake's tea shop."

"Wait, the blonde one and the raven?"

"Yeah," Kai replied. "I think one of them is named...Caspian-"

"_Wait_! Caspian Sousa?"

"I don't know! Why would-" Kai paused. "How do _you _know his name, Cole!"

Silence.

Kai blinked.

"He's the 'cute cashier' isn't he."

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Language," Lloyd said.

Kai paused.

"Lloyd?" Kai said. "I'm sorry, I should've told you what-"

"Kai," Lloyd said. "It's fine...really...and...I'm not worried about Morro being here."

Kai frowned. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I am a little bit," Lloyd paused. "Those kids, do you know who they are?"

"Well, Mystake said that one is named Caspian," Kai remarked. "And..well...Cole said that he's this 'cute cashier'."

"He works at the 'Shadough bakery'." Cole's voice interrupted. "He...uh...the bakery is just a few blocks down from Mystake's tea shop."

"Yeah-"

He heard a shout in the distance.

"_Morro stop! She'll die! Morro stop it-!_"

Kai's eyes widened.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back." Kai cried, running towards the sound of the voice.

"Kai, wait-"

Kai pushed and shoved through the crowd before coming to the scene.

He stood there, not sure what to do.

Morro was there, his hand was extended out.

One boy, the illusionist, or 'Caspian' as Mystake had said, was pleading for Morro to stop.

Another boy, a raven, was standing there, staring, in shock.

Morro seemed...entranced.

His eyes were dropped, his mouth slightly open.

His hand was shaking.

Kai ran forward, tackling Morro the ground.

Morro let out a shout, thrashing underneath him.

"I told you to _come with me_," Kai yelled, pulling Morro to his feet, despite his protests. "And you _didn't listen_."

Kai spun around.

"_You_," Kai said, gesturing to Caspian.

Caspian froze.

"You're coming with me too, c' mon-!"

Kai let out a grunt, a leg slammed into his stomach.

Kai merely stumbled.

The raven grabbed Morro by the arm, pulling Morro away.

"Agosi! Holy fuck-!"

"Let's go, we're going!" The boy, who Kai assumed was Agosi yelled.

The three boys ran down the alleyway.

Kai heard a sputter in front of him.

He looked up.

There was a girl on the ground, the tips of her hair dyed red.

She turned to him, tears falling down her face.

"W-was that...was that _Morro_?" She asked.

Kai froze.

Oh.

Fuck.

(-)

Caspian couldn't look at Al-_Morro right now_.

_Morro, his name was Morro._

_And he hadn't changed._

_Not one bit._

_He could've killed her._

_But..._he didn't.

His hand was shaking.

"Caspian," Agosi cried. "I...I don't think that...we can head back to your place!"

"Yeah, I know that, jackass!"

"_Jackass_-"

"Who _was that_!"

"It was Octavia! She-she's a friend of mine-!"

"God, your friends are _toxic_-!"

"So are yours!"

"They are not-!"

The two had stopped running by now, just walking and arguing.

"I mean, we could just hand him over!" Agosi cried.

Morro looked up at him, almost surprised.

Almost.

"You heard what Kai said, he wants Morro _and _me! Who's to say he doesn't want you too?"

"Why would he want me? I didn't do anything-!"

"You kicked him in the damn stomach!"

"I-"

"God damn it!" Caspian cried. "Now that you've attacked Kai, the ninja will be out for our necks!"

The three had stopped walking.

"Now that _I've _attacked Kai? You attacked him first!"

"I cast an illusion spell to distract him! I didn't touch him!" Caspian paused. "If I hadn't done that there was _no way _we could've escaped!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I have two working legs y'know!"

"You can't outrun a ninja!"

"Says who!"

"Says uh...everyone person who's tried to outrun the ninja-!"

"Bah!" Agosi cried. "This is so _stupid_!"

"Why are you complaining? _You _were the one who thought it'd be _so funny _to break into the resurrection temple and bring back that-that _bastard_!"

"So...it was you two that brought Morro back?"

The two boys froze.

Leaning against the wall was Sensei Wu.

His hat was dipped forward.

"Oh-oh FSM..we-we're _fucked_," Agosi muttered.

"Run-!"

Caspian spun around but stopped in his tracks.

The white ninja, Zane, was there.

Morro looked up, spying the shadow looming over them.

The bounty.

"Caspian, is that your name?" Zane asked.

Caspian narrowed his gaze.

"Y-yeah."

"Please...come with us..we'll explain everything-"

"Bullshit!" Agosi cried. "You're just gonna kill him, and leave us somewhere to die!"

Caspian stared. "Wait, what-"

"I mean, that's what they always do!" Agosi raged. "They don't care about us, they just want to stroke their egos!"

"Agosi-"

"That's why they left the two us for _dead _in Stixx, Caspian!" Agosi bellowed.

Caspian was silent, crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

"S-Stixx…?"

The wind began to pick up.

Memories.

Stixx.

He felt the salty water hit him, _burning his skin_.

He smelled the ocean.

Heard the waves crashing against each other.

And the screaming of people.

He was snapped from it when someone's hands were put on him.

He looked forward, spying the white one, hands on his wrists.

"M-"

Morro brought his knee into Zane's stomach.

Zane let out a cry, as Morro had sent him flying.

Morro blinked.

Okay.

Okay...he could work with this.

He saw the ninja, Caspian, and Agosi, plus Wu, had froze.

Zane sat up, glaring.

"Leave them alone." Morro snapped.

Jay didn't move.

Cole narrowed his gaze.

Kai slowly walked into the area, swords ready.

Silence.

Jay was the first to move, letting Caspian go and dashing at Morro.

The others follow suit.

Things seemed to happen in slow motion for Morro.

He turned to Agosi and Caspian, who stood there, wide-eyed.

The ninja all rushing at him.

Morro turned to Wu.

Wu raised an eyebrow.

But a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Morro, don't-!"

With that, Morro brought his hands into the air.

Strong gusts of wind picked all of the ninjas up, throwing them into the air.

They all screamed.

Morro let out a grunt, as he brought his hands to his sides.

The ninja all slamming into various walls or falling to the ground rather harshly.

Morro ran forward, grabbing Agosi and Caspian by the wrists and pulling them away from the scene.

"Damn it! I'm not letting them escape again!" Kai cried, bursting to his feet and running after the group.

"Kai, wait!" Jay yelled, scrambling to his feet.

The rest of the ninja followed suit.

The three boys came to the woods.

"Where-where are you taking us!" Caspian cried.

"I-I don't know!" Morro cried.

Agosi looked forward.

A graveyard.

Running through the woods, the three tripped over logs, and forgotten graves.

The fog was thick, nearly suffocating.

Caspian coughed.

The group slid to a stop, hearing a loud, low growl in front of them.

They heard a crunch.

Agosi's eyes widened, stepping back.

"M-Morro that's….that's the-"

Before the group, stood a rather large pile of sludge, it's acidic liquid dripping onto the ground.

"C'mon let's go the other-"

Caspian paused, seeing the ninja slowly surround them.

However, the Ninja all shared a pause, staring at the creature before them.

"Agosi, _do something_." Caspian hissed.

Agosi gulped, pulling his gloves off.

Morro stared at him.

His arms, black markings filled them, running along the lines of his blood veins.

However, the markings began to glow bright green as Agosi slowly stepped towards one of the graves.

The creature let out a scream.

Agosi put his hand on a grave, the cracks in the gravestone glowing.

The ninja shot forward at the beast.

.

.

.

**The corpses began to move. **


	20. Chapter 20 - Oddities

The door to the tea shop swung open as Alexio walked in, carrying a box.

"Hey, Mystake?" Alexio yelled out. "My Mãe wanted you to taste-test another cake!"

Alexio noticed how quiet the place was.

Which was odd, since Agosi and Caspian both worked there.

The two were almost always arguing.

Ever since Stixx at least.

"Mystake?"

Alexio walked into the back, spying Mystake on the floor.

His eyes widened.

"Holy crap, what happened here?"

Mystake didn't respond at first.

"Kai was here." She said,

"W-what-"

"They weren't _supposed _to be captured," She said. "_Somebody _is changing Morro's destiny."

Alexio paused. "M-Morro-?"

"Alexio, you need to get your mother," Mystake said. "All of you must go to the ninja's monastery, they've taken Caspian, Agosi, and Morro prisoner."

The box slipped from Alexio's hands.

The cake clattering to the floor.

(_)

"I'm sorry, my boy and his friends are _where_?" Miguel cried.

"The Ninja's monastery," Mystake replied. "They were taken by the ninja, they refused to hand Alec over to them."

"Alec, Morro, _he's the same damn person_!" Lygia cried. "I should've told Caspian to quit that damn job the minute Garmadon attacked your tea shop!"

Mystake shook her head.

"Lygia dear, your son is more capable of defending himself than you think."

Lygia's glare grew harder. "_Excuse me_."

"He takes more after your sister after all."

Lygia stared. "With her stubbornness? I can agree with that."

Mystake smiled at her.

Lygia stared.

She paused.

"Wait...you don't mean that," Lygia said. "Caspian, Caspian's a-"

"Elemental master? No." Mystake paused. "Caspian obtained the _soul essence _of your sister...he is a magic-user."

Lygia crossed her arms.

"Caspian can do magic, big whoop!" Miguel yelled. "The ninja has my son, and I'm getting him back."

Miguel walked forward, but a hand was thrown in front of his chest.

"No," Lygia said. "We're _all _getting our children. I'm calling Kivon and Russ to tell them to meet me here when I get back."

"And where are _you _going?" Miguel asked.

"_I'm_ getting our children back, even if I have to fight my way to them." Lygia cried. "They will _not _be taking anymore of my _damn kids_!"

The door slammed shut.

Mystake shook her head.

"Miguel, does she still believe that Edu's death was the ninja's fault?"

Miguel looked at her sadly.

"yes...and...sometimes...I think I do too."

(_)

"I'm sorry, Agosi is _where_!" Kivon's voice cried over the phone.

"The ninja's monastery," Lygia replied, stopping at the red light. "I'm getting him, my son, and Morro back-"

"Wait, _Morro_..as in..._the Morro_?"

"Yes."

"Green streak Morro?"

"Yes."

"Holy-holy crap! He rode in our car!"

Lygia's slammed on the breaks. "_Excuse me_?"

"Agosi...I think he tried to take Morro back home with him," Russ replied. "But...they crashed. Thankfully, Amelia helped them...but…"

Lygia raised an eyebrow.

"But what?"

"She was found dead the next morning."

Lygia stared. "Damn, people are murdering old ladies now…? oh homem."

"It was strange...they said that...Agosi and Morro were the last ones to see her...well..alive." Kivon said. "And...it turns out that she had only been killed a few minutes after we left."

"Kivon, Russ," Lygia said. "I think our sons are wrapped up in something very…._very dangerous_."

She heard chatter over the phone.

"Lygia, I'm going to get Agosi-"

"No. I'm halfway there already," Lygia said. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to _talk some sense into the Ninja_."

"_Talk some sense_ into them?! They'll kill you!"

"They're the heroes of Ninjago," Lygia replied, as the concrete roads became dirt. "They wouldn't _dare _lay a hand on me."

Kivon sighed over the phone.

"And besides. My sister and...son..as I know now, are magic users." Lygia said. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Wait your _son _is a magic user?"

"Apparently,"

"FSM...welcome to the club."

"_Excuse me_-"

"Agosi...he's...well...a necromancer more like," Kivon said. "But...he needs his book to use his powers, I was just going to burn it in the backyard when you called me."

"Burn it?"

"Agosi has been using more dangerous spells. Some that use _his own blood_," Kivon says. "I'm not letting him do this sort of thing anymore. I don't care if his birth parents were both necromancers. This stop now."

Lygia stared. "So...we can all agree to hand Morro over to the police then?"

Silence.

"If...it keeps our children safe," Russ replied. "Then yes."

(_)

"Sweetheart, I don't know about this." Russ began, as his husband grabbed the box of matches from the drawer.

Kivon scoffed, looking at the book in his hand.

"I don't care, Russ," Kivon snapped. "Agosi has gone too deep-"

"Kivon, its the only thing he has left of his parents-"

"We _are _his parents!" Kivon cried, causing Russ to flinch. "Who cares if he's adopted?! I surely don't!"

Kivon paused.

"Agosi is _our _son now. I'm not going to let him go down the same path his parents did," Kivon replied, spinning on his heel, his back facing towards Kivon. "That same path is what got his birth parents killed."

Kivon walked towards the back door.

"I'm not losing a child," Kivon uttered. "Because of those _damn _ninja, children have lost there parents everyday! I'm not going to lose him because of some..._stupid power_

Russ felt his stomach drop.

"Kivon-"

"Don't."

Kivon walked out to the backyard.

He walked over to the small firepit in the middle of the yard.

It was rusty, unused.

Until now.

Kivon placed the book on the ground, as well as the matches.

Kivon swore he heard a small screech.

Walking towards the shed, and slamming the door open, he grabbed firewood.

He struggled with it, since he wasn't used to carrying such a heavy weight.

Kivon wasn't a body builder, unlike Russ.

Kivon was a bussiness man.

Kivon paused, hearing rustling behind him.

Turning, he saw Russ leaning against the door frame.

His head was low, his eyes glosed over.

"Russ-"

"Kivon." Russ paused. "You're right..I'm sorry."

Kivon smiled lightly. "Its alright, I didn't take any offense."

Russ shook his head.

"It's just...Agosi...he'll be upset." Russ muttered. "He...might not talk to us for a while."

Kivon rolled his eyes.

"I don't care at this point-" Kivon grunted, lifting the bag of firewood.

Russ rushed over and grabbed it.

Kivon gave him a light smile.

"Our son has been taken by the _ninja_," Kivon reasoned. "He's gone to far...and these powers of his don't help."

Kivon paused, biting his fingernail.

"You already know about what he attempted to do when he first came here," Kivon paused again. "I'm not letting him have the chance to do that again."

Russ bit his tongue inside his mouth.

"But..still..can't we keep a _few _pages for him?"

Kivon sighed.

"Fine fine," Kivon said. "But just a few."

Walking back over to the firepit, Russ began to stack firewood into the firepit.

Kivon flipped through various pages.

Ripping a few out, making faces.

Suddenly, Kivon laughed.

"Jesus! He needs a _human heart _for some of this junk!"

More page flipping.

"Ew."

"What?"

"He needs sperm for this one."

Russ frowned.

"Kivon...just rip out the pages, _please_-"

"I'm doing it, I just-"

Kivon paused.

A thin paper was in the very back of the book.

Kivon blinked, ripping the paper off.

Strange symbols are drawn all over it.

"Huh, wonder what this is."

Russ shoved more firewood into the firepit.

Russ squinted.

He then shrugged.

"Beats me." He paused. "Put the book in."

"Ok-"

Kivon let out a screech and dropped the book on the ground.

"_Fuck_!" Kivon cried as various cuts appeared on his hands.

They bled, dripping onto the book.

At first, the book had no reaction.

Russ looked up.

"Wh-Holy hell!"

Russ ran over, grasping Kivon's wrists.

"What the fuck-"

"I didn't do this! I-"

The two paused, hearing the pages of the book flip.

There was no wind.

Russ's eyes widened.

"Kivon, go inside the house."

"No."

"Damn it."

The two slowly stepped away, as the book began to jump all around, pages still flipping.

Eventually, the book began to scream.

Then, the book went silent.

A small whisper.

The pages flipped still.

Kivon and Russ stood there.

Kivon's hands still bleeding.

Slowly, green smoke emerged from the book, drifting into the air.

Russ paused.

The smoke lifted into the air.

Russ rushed forward, a hand extended out.

He grabbed the smoke.

Russ _froze_.

As the smoke drifted into the sky and seemingly took off.

Kivon ran over, still clutching his bleeding hands.

The blood dripping onto the grass still.

"Russ, w-what happened-"

"I-I don't know...but…" Russ whispered. "I-I've never felt anything so...so cold in my life."

Kivon stared.

"I-It was even colder than snow...I...I felt my _veins _freeze...I…"

Kivon stared at the book, which was unmoving.

Kivon kicked it.

No reply.

Kivon's eyes widened.

"R-Russ, the pages...they're blank."

Russ looked up.

"What?"

"The pages are blank."

Russ looked at him.

"Russ, wait-"

Russ grabbed the book, flipping through _all _the pages.

"They-they're _all _empty!"

"What-!"

Russ paused.

"U-um...no...they're not."

Kivon paused this time.

"What?"

Kivon paused again.

Two words were plastered on the front page.

Written in blood.

_Kivon's _blood.

'Thank you'.

It said.

"Thank you...for what?"

Kivon flinched, hearing a loud screech off in the distance.

"I-I think we're about to find out."

And they were right.

The trees in the backyard clashed to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21 - Ain't No Rest for the Wicke

Agosi grunted as he felt a finger touch his cheek again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side.

"He's alive! Thank the FSM!" A voice called.

"Finally, we'd have some pissed off parents if he didn't wake up," Another said. "If the kid has parents that is."

"_Kai_."

"What? Orphans run rampant nowadays-"

Agosi looked up, as the blurred face began to sharpen.

When he saw their faces, he wished he combusted, right there on the spot.

It was _the ninja_.

Agosi sat up, and back away.

However, he hit a chair and stumbled over.

The chair, as well as himself, hitting the ground.

Agosi looked at the group.

"Wait, we're-"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Agosi snarled, gritting his teeth.

Agosi looked around the room, quickly of course.

He seemed to be in a living room of some sort.

However, he did not see Caspian or A-Morro.

"Wh-where the hell am I? Where-Where's Caspian!"

"Kid, you're gonna have to calm down," Kai said. "We're not going to hurt you, or Caspian."

Agosi narrowed his gaze.

"What...what about Morro?"

"Maybe."

Kai proceeded to be elbowed by Jay.

Agosi, however, did not believe them.

They were trying to lure him into a false sense of security, so he'd spill.

But Agosi wouldn't tell them jack _shit_.

He knew that much.

"So...uh...what's your name?" Jay started out.

"Go to hell."

Jay paused.

"What kind of parent names their kid 'go to hell-"

Jay paused again.

He put his hands on his hips.

"Well, that was rude-!"

"Jay now is _not _the time for this." Kai hissed.

Agosi shook his head.

He hoped that Caspian was faring better than he was.

(_)

"How old are you?"

"No."

"What's your name?"

"No."

"Do you have any powers?"

"No."

"Where do you live."

"No."

Caspian and Cole had been going at it like this for almost an hour.

Every question Cole asked, Caspian would reply 'no'.

Even if that answer did not make sense.

Caspian was laying down, flat on his back, on the floor.

Cole was crouched above him.

"Is there any question you _won't _say no too?"

"No."

Cole groaned.

"Kid, this is ridiculous." Cole snapped. "You're gonna have to answer our questions _eventually_."

Caspian turned his head away, crossing his arms.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll take you into custody."

Caspian paused.

"For what?" he snapped. "I haven't done anything!"

"You were harboring a wanted criminal."

"He literally summoned the preeminent _years ago_-"

"He still did it, and he's still a criminal."

Caspian turned away.

"If he's a criminal, then why is he drinking tea and casually chatting with your _friend _over there?"

"Wh-"

Cole paused, seeing Zane and Morro at the kitchen table.

The two were chatting, and both had teacups in their hands.

"_Zane_, what are you _doing_?"

Zane paused, turning to Cole.

"Erm...introducing myself?"

Cole frowned.

"Cole, you _know _who he is."

"But...he does not know who _I _am."

Cole stared.

"Zane, its an _act_," Cole said. "You know he's only saying he doesn't remember us so he can avoid going to jail, right?"

Zane stared.

"erm...I ran a diagnostic when Kai...knocked him out."

Caspian paused.

"Wait, Kai knocked him out-"

Cole and Caspian let out a cry as their foreheads slammed into each other.

Caspian rolled to the side groaning and muttering things under his breath.

Cole gripped his forehead, cursing.

When the two had recovered (accompanied by an awkward silence, shared between Zane and Morro), Caspian shot up and appeared in front of Zane.

"Why did Kai knock him out?"

"He was afraid Morro would run away," Zane said.

Morro was silent.

"And since..he...unlocked his power-"

"-again." Cole finished.

"_Again_." Zane cleared his throat. "We...needed to take necessary precautions."

"Bullshit," Caspian muttered.

Zane frowned.

"Please refrain from using such harsh language."

"No."

Morro placed his chin in his hand.

"I-"

Shouting was heard.

And feet running down the hall.

"Hey! Get back-"

"Caspian! Where the hell are you? We're busting out of-"

Agosi ran past the door, and a crash was heard.

Agosi appeared in the doorway after a bit.

"Hey-"

Agosi was tackled by Kai and Jay.

"_Fucking hell_-!"

(_)

Agosi sat in a chair, his hands tied behind his back.

Caspian sat in the chair next to him, untied.

Morro, was on the other side of Agosi, _chained to the brim_.

However, he seemed to be content.

"Alright," Kai said. "Where the hell is Nya?"

He turned to Morro.

Morro blinked.

"Who?"

"_Nya, _my _sister_."

Morro blinked.

"Uh…."

"I know you know who I'm talking about!"

Agosi fidgetted in his chair.

"I...I don't…?"

Kai growled.

"Fine then! How'd you get your hands on a realm crystal?"

Morro blinked.

"A...what…?"

Kai let out a cry of frustration.

"I-"

"Kai, Morro has amnesia."

"No, he doesn't."

"Kai-"

"He doesn't have amnesia!" Kai cried. "He knows how to use his powers!"

"My what?" Morro asked.

"You literally _just used them_-!"

"Can we _please _stop shouting?" Caspian asked, his voice quiet.

Kai let out a groan, placing his hands on his face.

"Can I go home?" Agosi blurt out.

"No."

Agosi let out a groan as well.

However, Caspian paused, hearing his phone ring from his pocket.

He pulled it out, and his eyes went wide.

"Uh...my mom's calling me."

Kai narrowed his gaze, crossing his arms.

"Well? Answer it."

"Okay-"

_"Caspian Adao Sousa! You get your ass over here right now, or so help me, I'll beat your ass until you can't walk_-!"

Caspian and the rest stood (or sat) in silence.

"Mom, I'm inside the monastery of spinjitzu."

"_Do you want me to come get you?"_

Caspian blinked.

"Wh-"

That when they heard the banging and muffled shouting.

Kai spun around.

"Is your _mom _here?"

Caspian shrugged. "I-I guess-! Let me go talk-"

"No. Jay go talk to her."

"Hell no! I'm _not _going to be at the end of an angry mother's shoe!" Jay replied, turning away.

Wu shook his head, grabbing his staff, which was leaning against the wall.

"I shall speak to her."

The group turned.

"But-but Sensei-"

Sensei Wu gave Zane a stern look before walking past him.

Caspian gulped and fidgetted in his chair.

He then flinched, hearing his mother screaming down the hall.

And then, stomping.

"_Caspian! Onde você está?" _("Caspian! Where are you?") His mother's voice echoed down the hall.

Caspian was silent for a moment.

"I-I'm over here." He cried.

"Hey, wait for a-"

Before Kai could even finish a woman appeared in the doorway, sleeves rolled up, eyes narrowed.

"You two, _get over here_."

Caspian quickly jumped from his seat and shuffled over.

Lygia frowned.

"_Agosi, now_."

"I'm tied up-"

Lygia marched forward.

"Aren't-should we-" Jay whispered.

"She's a civilian, we can't-"

Lygia whipped around, scanning the group of boys.

"How _old _are all of you?"

Jay blinked.

"Uhm..._older teens_?"

Lygia blinked.

"So a bunch of _teenagers _has been defending our lands? Pity, you must all have PTSD."

Kai blinked.

He muttered something under his breath, looking at the floor and clenching his fists.

"Somebody, untie Agosi."

"No."

"_Why not_?"

"He's been harboring a known criminal-"

"Then you _hand Morro over to the police_!" Lygia cried out. "You ninja don't have to deal with everything yourselves!"

Lygia let out a groan.

"And my boys know nothing of this Morro guy! He probably manipulated them into giving him shelter, maybe even possessed them!"

Caspian flashed his mother a look.

"He didn't do any of that!" Caspian yelled.

"And how would you _know_? Caspian, you-"

"I-I just know Mãe! I just-"

"You _know_? Filho, you don't _know _anything! This man-this-this _thing _is a monster! Hell, the _green ninja_ is afraid of him! Don't you think that means something-"

"Hey! Lloyd isn't afraid of this bastard, none of are!" Kai thundered. "All we know is that he's back, and he shouldn't be!"

"I think we _all _know that, _fire ninja_-!" Lygia muttered.

At this point, Lygia was red in the face.

"But let me tell you something, let me tell you _all _something!" She shouted, waving a finger at the group. "My _son_ and _Agosi _would _never _bring back a _monster _like him! It was probably somebody affiliated with the sons of Garmadon-"

"We landed all them in jail, M'am. They couldn't even summon Morro without something of some significance to him, present." Zane replied, seeming to be the calmest of the group. "Or _somebody _of significance."

Lygia paused.

She then turned to the three, eyes glaring through all of them.

"Caspian, Agosi," She began, her voice scaringly calm. "You _told _me you were out getting groceries for Mystake, weren't you?"

Caspian was silent.

Agosi looked away.

Morro raised an eyebrow.

Lygia stared.

"Caspian..._you were out getting groceries, correct_?"

Caspian clenched his fists.

"We were but Agosi wanted to go to the temple because he _heard a voice calling him name_-!"

Agosi blinked.

"You goddamn _snitch_! I didn't mean to fucking _resurrect _him!" Agosi swore. "Honest!"

"Well! Here we are you-"

"Hey! Everybody needs to _calm _down-"

"Shut up!"

Cole frowned, watching the three boys argue.

Kai scoffed.

"Jesus…" he muttered.

Slowly, he turned his head over to Morro.

His head was hung low, his teeth biting at his lower lip.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Kai shook his head.

"Cole, untie all of them," Kai whispered. "Now."

"Kai-"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," Kai hissed. "I don't think Morro is going to be welcome at that tea shop...we'll get him back in this temple on full lockdown in a day or two."

Cole raised en eyebrow.

Cole then shook his head, walking over.

"M'am, we're letting you take your children home," He said, causing Lygia to turn. "and..Morro as well."

Lygia raised an eyebrow.

"You realize I'm handing him in, right?"

"We...think that is the best thing to do, for now."

Morro looked up at the group, surprise was written all over his face.

Kai looked away.

Morro slowly lowered his head again, and didn't say a word, even when Cole unchained him.

Even when Lygia told them to cuff Morro.

Even when he was in the car.

And _even _when Lygia brought him to the police station.

Not a word.

So, as Lygia practically threw him onto the street and drove off, the chains still on his wrist, Morro just, sat there, in the rain, water dripping down his forehead.

Slowly looking up, the boy felt nothing but anger rising in his throat, as the wind began to pick up, throwing plastic and trash about.

Morro wasn't sure how loud, and long he screamed for.

.

.

.

**But it was long enough that his throat burned afterward. **


End file.
